Cinta Yang Kreatif
by Nona Romes
Summary: Setiap manusia pasti butuh cinta. Cinta kepada orangtua maupun pasangannya. Siapa sih manusia di dunia ini yang tidak butuh cinta? Hanya orang gila kan? Tetapi, wanita yang satu ini tidak gila. Ia hanya gila pada pekerjaannya dan menomor sekiankan masalah cinta. Baginya cinta hanya sebuah rasa yang tidak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, yang hanya merugikan dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

Setiap manusia pasti butuh cinta. Cinta kepada orangtua maupun pasangannya. Siapa sih manusia di dunia ini yang tidak butuh cinta? Hanya orang gila kan? Tetapi, wanita yang satu ini tidak gila. Ia hanya gila pada pekerjaannya dan menomor sekiankan masalah cinta. Baginya cinta hanya sebuah rasa yang tidak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, yang hanya merugikan dirinya. Ia adalah Tenten tanpa marga dan dia tidak butuh CINTA.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing : NaruTen**

**Author : Nona Romes**

**Genre: Romance dan Sedikit Humor **

**Warning : Typo, Bahasa yang kurang jelas *menurut saya* , alurnya juga, OOC**

Chapter 1

Malam semakin larut, orang-orang mulai bersantai maupun beristirahat di rumah guna merenggangkan otot tubuh yang seharian ini lelah karena bekerja. Di sebuah ruangan gedung bertingkat banyak, yang di depan pintu masuknya bertuliskan NoteTV, seorang wanita bernama Tenten sedang asik-asiknya menikmati secangkir kopi sambil sesekali menatap layar komputer dan mengutak atik sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah dokumen-dokumen penting. Di saat orang lain tidur dengan nyenyak di rumah masing-masing, Tenten dengan semangat ala direktur Lee malah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan memilih lembur semalaman ini padahal ketua timnya Kiba, sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah tetapi dengan egoisnya Tenten menolak dan memilih untuk tetap berada di kantor ini sendiri.

"Dimana si bodoh itu menaruh scriptnya, sih? Dia itu bodoh atau benar-benar bodoh!" omel Tenten yang pada dasarnya suka mencaci maki rekan kerjanya yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

Si bodoh yang dimaksud sepertinya sempat terbangun dari tidurnya lalu kembali tertidur dengan sangat pulasnya.

Sebenarnya Tenten adalah wanita yang sangat lembut dan hampir tidak mempunyai dosa. Tapi semenjak ia bekerja sebagai salah satu staf di departemen kreatif sebuah stasiun televisi ternama, ia menjadi lebih bersemangat dari biasanya dan jika ada yang berbuat kesalahan atau membuatnya marah ia akan mengeluarkan cacian atau sumpah serapah kepada orang tersebut. Tenten sebenarnya hanya seorang staf biasa tetapi, ia adalah staf yang sangat berpengaruh bagi timnya. Bagi timnya, Tenten adalah queen of rating di NoteTV. Ia akan membuat semua acara tv khususnya variety show, menjadi sangat disukai karena kekreatifannya. Di tangannya, semua variety show yang ia pegang, mendapat rating tertinggi kedua ataupun ketiga dari seluruh variety show yang ada. Yang pertama jangan ditanya, makanya sekarang ia sangat bekerja keras demi mendapat rating pertama. Semua ini terjadi hanya karena orang itu.

"Aaah, lelah. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Kata Tenten lalu mengambil tas dan jaket serta mematikan lampu kemudian turun ke bawah. Karena Tenten kali ini tidak membawa mobil, dia putuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja.

"Sebaiknya aku bergegas sebelum ada penjahat yang mengekoriku seperti kemarin"

**Flashback **

Tenten POV

Aku memandang ke sekeliling. Celingak celinguk seperti orang yang tidak tahu jalan. Kali ini perasaanku tidak enak, seperti ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku sekarang sedang berjalan kaki, karena mobil sialan ku tengah rusak dan aku harus membawanya ke bengkel. Dan di sinilah aku untuk beberapa hari ke depan, di tengah jalan sepi menuju apartemen kecil ku. Aku lalu mempercepat laju jalanku tiba-tiba,

"Berhenti!" aku tecekat. Ya Tuhan siapa orang gila yang telah menyuruhku berhenti malam-malam begini? Padahal aku ingin sekali lari tapi suara baritone dari orang tersebut sudah menghipnotisku untuk tetap berhenti.

"Kau mau kemana, hah?" Tanya orang itu. Apa-apaan ini? Beraninya dia memegang pundak ku? Dari suaranya aku tahu dia ini laki-laki dan aku benar-benar marah sekarang. Karena dia sudah berani-beraninya memegangku, terlebih dia ini adalah laki-laki, aku beranikan diri untuk berbalik dan menendang bagian terlarang dari dirinya. Dia kemudian mengaduh kesakitan. Aku lalu ingin berbalik pergi tapi aku sempatkan untuk melirik wajahnya yang sepertinya aku kenal sekali dengan orang ini. Walau dia memakai topi hitam yang tertutup tudung hoodie dan memang keadaan disekitar gelap karena lampu jalan sedang mati, aku sangat mengenalinya. Sangat!

"Hah, rasakan! Ternyata ini dirimu, Naruto si brengsek dari tv sebelah." Aku yang memang sangat membenci orang ini langsung saja nyerocos tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang sedang terbaring kesakitan, aku tidak peduli.

"Tidak bisakah kau lembut sedikit wanita cepol dua?" Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri sambil memegang sesekali daerah yang sudah aku tendang tadi. Aku lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Ih memalukan!" Gumamku.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada kok. Sudah ah, aku mau pulang lagian kita kan bukan teman. Aku malas ngomong sama kamu" Aku lalu meninggalkannya, tidak disangka ternyata dia masih saja mengekoriku.

"Hei..hei! jangan mengikutiku" Bentakku sambil menatap ke arahnya yang ternyata sudah berada disampingku.

"GeEr! siapa juga yang mengikutimu? Kau lupa ya, rumah kitakan bersebelahan?" Elak Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang begitu.

"A-aku tidak lupa, kok. Siapa suruh kau tadi mengagetkanku. Seperti penjahat saja. Huh, Menyebalkan" Aku lalu menggembungkan pipi ku pertanda bahwa aku sangat kesal kepadanya. Dapatku lihat ia melirikku. Buru-buru aku kembali ke mode 'biasa saja'.

"Kau saja yang terlalu parno. Eh lupa, kita kan bukan teman seharusnya tidak berjalan berdampingan begini. Bukan begitu cepol dua?" Kurang ajar memang laki-laki ini. berani-beraninya ia mengulang kata-kataku tadi yang menyebut bahwa kami ini bukan teman. Melihatnya lari mejauhiku sambil menyebutku cepol lagi, akupun berteriak padanya.

"Heeeeeeeiiiii jangan memanggil ku begituu, dasar nanas!" omelku padanya. Terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran sampai di depan pintu apartemen masing-masing. Berakhir dengan aku memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Aku hendak masuk setelah membuka pintu apartemen, tapi Naruto menghentikanku.

"O.Iya..." Naruto menoleh padaku "Selamat malam cepol!" Ucap naruto tersenyum. Akupun membalasnya.

"Selamat malam juga, nanas".

**Flashback End. **

Dipikir-pikir lagi, memang begitulah kami. Kadang jadi musuh, kadang jadi teman, yaah walau kebanyakan musuhannya sih. Tetapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya selama aku masih baik-baik saja dan aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta, Aku malas memikirkan cinta, terlebih dengan si Naruto itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesitu. Naruto adalah saingan kerjaku. Dia juga merupakan salah satu staf dari tim kreatif sama sepertiku tapi bedanya, dia bekerja di stasiun tv sebelah yaitu, RinsTv. Aku kenal dengannya sebelum aku bekerja pada NoteTV. Mungkin sudah hampir 7 tahun aku mengenalnya. Jika aku ceritakan lebih detil mungkin aku tidak akan sampai-sampai di rumahku. Naruto itu penuh misteri. Walau aku mengenalnya selama 7 tahun, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenal banyak tentangnya. Kenapa? Akan aku ceritakan lain kali. Yang aku sangat kenali dari dirinya adalah suaranya sangat berisik lebih dari suara perempuan, apalagi jika sedang bertengkar denganku lebih tepatnya selalu menjawab omonganku. Gara-gara dirinya dengan sejuta omongannya, aku sekarang harus bekerja dengan sangat keras.

Seminggu yang lalu dia menantangku untuk membuat sebuah variety show dengan kreatifitas masing-masing di TV masing-masing. Aku tentunya sangat bodoh karena mau menyanggupi tantangannya ini, padahal aku tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang membuat semua variety maupun reality show di RinsTv meraih rating tertinggi bahkan mengalahkan acara-acara di stasiun Tv kami. Dia berkata, jika aku bisa melampaui rating yang di raih variety shownya, aku boleh meminta apa saja yang aku inginkan termasuk menyuruhnya untuk menghilang dari pandanganku agar dia tetap diam dan tidak menggangguku lagi atau aku minta saja dia berhenti menjadi tim kreatif di Tvnya itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya jika Naruto yang menang, dia boleh minta apa saja yang dia inginkan. Si nanas itu, bukan! si penjahat itu, Ah! lebih tepatnya si brengsek itu tidak akan menang kali ini. Tidak akan!

Tidak terasa efek dari lamunanku tadi mengantarku cepat sampai di rumah. Aku lalu masuk ke dalam dan langsung berjalan menuju lift. Sambil menunggu liftnya terbuka, aku sempatkan meraih handphone guna melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Ternyata pukul 1 pagi. 'tidak terasa' batinku.

Ting!

Lift terbuka. Aku hendak masuk, tetapi suatu hal menghentikanku. Di depanku, aku melihat sosok yang sangat aku kenali terkapar tak berdaya dan aku melihat genangan merah di lantai lift. Lidah ku kelu, ingin sekali aku berteriak. Aku ketakutan, badan ku gemetaran. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' teriakku dalam hati. Aku panik, kemudian aku melangkah mundur ingin berlari meminta pertolongan, tetapi aku malah menabrak seseorang. Aku jatuh, kemudian orang itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku hendak membalas uluran tangan orang itu tetapi betapa terkejutnya aku di tangannya penuh dengan cairan merah sama seperti yang ada di lantai lift itu. Dengan sisa keberanian yang aku punya, aku coba untuk melihat siapa orang yang ku duga sebagai penjahat sekaligus pembunuh sosok yang ada di dalam lift. Betapa terkejutnya aku lebih dari sebelumnya karena orang ini adalah,

"Naruto?"

**To Be Continue.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sepatah Dua Patah Kata Dari Author :**

**Hai teman-teman salam kenal yaa~ **

**Maaf di chapter 1 singkat banget, aku gatau bakal sesingkat itu ternyata. Aku usahakan di chapter ini lebih panjang Oke?**

**Oya ini adalah debut pertama aku di fanfiction walaupun nanti pasti jarang update lagi, tapi aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan cerita ini. Cerita ini sebenarnya udah pernah aku publish di blog aku, cuman ya itu menggantung dan aku baru bisa gunain fanfiction sekarang. Aku bukan seorang penulis, dan hanya menjadi readers di fanfiction gara-gara suka banget sama Tenten dan aku mau belajar membuat cerita untuk Tentenku Tersayang. Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir di cerita ini. Selamat membaca…**

**Balas Review dulu tapi yaa..**

**@KanAncur **Ah makasih. Pasti dilanjut kok thank you review pertamanya yaa hehe~

**@Kokonoe201 **Aku juga. Iya rencananya kalo ceritanya udah tamat mau langsung up di wattpad tapi masih rencana lo yaa masih fokus selesain cerita di sini dulu. Thank you reviewnya. Ditunggu terus ya kelanjutan fic ini hehe~

Setiap manusia pasti butuh cinta. Cinta kepada orangtua maupun pasangannya. Siapa sih manusia di dunia ini yang tidak butuh cinta? Hanya orang gila kan? Tetapi, wanita yang satu ini tidak gila. Ia hanya gila pada pekerjaannya dan menomor sekiankan masalah cinta. Baginya cinta hanya sebuah rasa yang tidak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, yang hanya merugikan dirinya. Ia adalah Tenten tanpa marga dan dia tidak butuh CINTA.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruTen**

**Author : Nona Romes**

**Genre : Romance dan Sedikit Humor**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, crack pairing, newbie**

Chapter 2

"Naruto?" Aku memandangya tidak percaya. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca dan badanku semakin gemetaran. Naruto, orang yang aku kenal selama 7 tahun dan selama ini pula menjadi sainganku, ternyata seorang pembunuh? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka. Aku yang selama ini berada di dekatnya, yah walau tidak sering, bahkan tidak menyadari gelagat dari seorang pembunuh! Dia yang ku kenal menyebalkan ternyata lebih mengerikan dari yang bisa kubayangkan. Tidak! Jangan-jangan setelah ini aku yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya? Aku tidak mauu~ inginku berteriak tapi suara ku tercekat. Dengan terhuyung-huyung aku mencoba berdiri dan tanpa ku sadari aku mulai lemas. Kakiku tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhku hingga aku kembali terjatuh dan bisa kurasakan tangan besar yang dingin dan lengket mencengkam lengan ku.

"Tenten? Tenten?? Jangan pingsan kumohon! Ten!!" dapat ku dengar Naruto memanggil namaku sambil menahan berat tubuhku. Dan aku melihat dari mata batin, Naruto sepertinya khawatir padaku atau dia khawatir karena aku mengetahui semuanya dan aku menjadi saksi atas kekejiannya membunuh sahabatnya sendiri? Aku tidak tahu apakah setelah ini aku juga akan dibunuh, pantas saja kemarin malam dia diam-diam membuntutiku. Setidaknya jika aku terbunuh, aku sudah merusak masa depannya kemarin, maksudku melukainya, mungkin saja. Mataku perlahan-lahan tertutup dan setelah itu aku mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

Normal POV

Di sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu luas tapi sangat lumayan bagi orang yang tinggal sendirian, percekcokan sedang terjadi antara dua orang pria sebaya walau pria yang satunya hanya santai-santai saja seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Duduk di meja makan setelah mandi sambil melihat temannya mondar-mandir, membuat pikiran pemuda berambut raven tersebut melayang ingin ke alam mimpi tapi tertahan karena sebuah percekcokan. Di bagian ruang tamu, lebih tepatnya di atas sofa tergeletaklah seorang wanita yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dari pingsannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau teme!" omel Naruto kepada sahabatnya, Sasuke. Orang yang di sebut teme hanya menanggapi dengan santai sambil membuka tutup botol air mineral lalu meminumnya.

"Perasaan, aku tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Aku tadikan tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidur di dalam lift seperti itu. Lagian kau tadi seperti orang yang habis terbunuh tahu tidak?" Naruto yang memang hiperaktif, melangkah kesana kemari sambil mengomeli sahabat semata wayangnya ini.

"Maafkan aku. Bukankah ini semua idemu? Aku sangat mengantuk tadi. Kau tahu kan ini sudah sangat larut malam. Jam segini orang-orang pada tidur. Jangan buat aku menjadi aneh seperti ini ya. Ini sungguh bukan sifatku!" jelas Sasuke yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa dia sangat OOC di sini.

"Aku kan hanya ingin buat dia terkejut bukannya membuat dia pingsan seperti ini. Ini malah keluar dari rencana kita sebelumnya" Sasuke yang bosan melihat Naruto sedari tadi hanya mengomel saja, memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Hn. Sudahlah aku mau pergi" Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, mau pergi ke mana kau teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja pergi tidur! Aku menumpang ya?" Tanpa ijin, Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang datar dan tidak tahu malu kemudian menuju kamar Naruto. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng DJ melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti itu.

Naruto kemudian duduk melantai di samping Tenten, mengusapkan sedikit minyak kayu putih dibawah hidung gadis itu berharap segera sadar. Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak kejadian di depan pintu lift tadi. Semula, Naruto memang berniat mengerjai Tenten, awalnya ingin menakut-nakuti tetapi rencana berubah setelah Naruto menyadari bagaimana sifat Tenten, ia pun mengurungkan niat dan mengganti rencana yaitu menimpuk Tenten dengan beberapa bungkus darah dan tentu saja itu bukan darah sungguhan. Itu adalah property yang Naruto ambil dari acara komedi. Karena sudah tidak terpakai lagi, maka Naruto mengambilnya. Secara diam-diam tentunya. Agar aksinya ini berjalan mulus, dia meminta Sasuke untuk membantu menjalankan aksi yang gila ini. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke yang sudah berada beberapa menit di dalam lift memegang tiga sampai empat kantung berisi darah palsu itu, tidak sengaja tertidur lalu menjatuhkan beberapa kantung tadi dan baju putihnya pun terkena. Dan di situlah dia, mirip seseorang yang sedang terbunuh dan tanpa dia sadari bahwa ada orang yang melihat dan sangat ketakutan atas ketidaksengajaannya itu. Naruto yang datang dari arah belakang Tenten, memang sengaja menaruh cairan darah palsu di tangannya agar mengenai Tenten. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Tenten seterkejut itu hingga pingsan. Barulah ia sadar setelah dia melihat sahabatnya sendiri tergeletak tanpa dosa seperti orang mati saja.

Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya. Apalagi melihat ekspresi pingsan or tidur? Tenten sekarang yang membuat ia merasa gemas sendiri dibuatnya. Ia tahu setiap kali di dekat atau melihat Tenten, gadis itu tidak pernah setenang ini apalagi melihatnya tidur? Di depan mata pula. 'Sungguh beruntung' batin Naruto. Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto bergerak. Mengelus rambut Tenten dan kemudian beralih menyentuh pipinya. Saat lagi asyik-asyiknya mengelus pipi Tenten tiba-tiba,

"Pembunuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh!!" mata Tenten terbelalak dan dengan nyaringnya Tenten berteriak, lalu tangannya refleks menonjok Naruto tapi ia sadar pukulannya terlalu lemah kemudian beralih menjambak rambut Naruto tidak lupa sumpah serapah yang ia lontarkan dari mulutnya.

"Dasar brengsek! Penjahat! Pembunuh! Mati kauuuu.." semakin Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, semakin pula Tenten kuat-kuat menjambak dan menarik-narik rambut Naruto.

"Aaaaww, aaaarrgh, sakit bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Baka!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Tenten dari rambutnya tapi sepertinya sia-sia karena kekuatan Tenten tiba-tiba datang. Naruto saja sebagai laki-laki kalah kuat.

"Ada apa ini? Mana pembunuhnya?" Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar Naruto membawa tongkat bisbolnya dengan panik. Bersiap mengayunkannya persis seperti seorang batter yang siap memukul bola.

"Hantuuuu~uu~u...!!??" Tenten yang tidak bisa lepas dari keterkejutannya lagi akhirnya menghentikan acara jambak rambutnya kepada Naruto dan kini Naruto bisa bernafas lega. Tenten bertanya tanya apakah di hadapannya ini benar hantu atau bukan. Jika hantu, mana mungkin ia bisa menggenggam tongkat itu, karena Ibunya pernah berkata 'anakku janganlah takut kepada hantu karena ia tidak bisa menyakitimu' 'Bagaimana Kaa-san tahu dia tidak akan menyakitiku?' Tanya Tenten dengan polosnya ala anak umur 6 tahun. 'karena hantu tidak dapat kita lihat kecuali kamu mempunyai bakat tertentu yang disebut Indigo. Ia juga tidak dapat menyentuh bahkan memegang barang sekalipun karena mereka tembus pandang' 'Aah seperti itu Kaa-san lalu Indigo itu apa? Oya kalau tembus pandang?...' dan banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang Tenten tanyakan pada saat itu. Kembali pada saat ini, Tenten mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Orang yang rambut pirangnya berada di genggaman Tenten meringis.

"Hei, tenanglah. Lepaskan dulu tanganmu ini dari rambutku oke? Nanti akan aku jelaskan semuanya" Tenten perlahan melepaskan tangannya. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun ia mau saja menuruti perkataan Naruto sambil matanya tidak lepas dari sosok yang ia sebut sebagai hantu tadi.

"Sudahlah, jangan menatap Sasuke seperti itu. Dia itu bukan hantu" Terang Naruto kepada Tenten yang masih saja diam dan bengong menatap Sasuke.

"Benar, walaupun aku hantu aku akan menjadi hantu yang sangat tampan. Benar kan Tenten-san?" ucap Sasuke dengan sangat pede. Setelah Sasuke berkata demikian, Tenten mulai sadar dan kembali terduduk lemas di atas sofa.

"Teme, ambilkan dia minum. Aku akan menjelaskan padanya" perintah Naruto.

"Enak saja kau memerintahku, dasar dobe!" Sasuke yang tidak terima diperintah tetap mengambil minum yang diminta oleh Naruto. Naruto kemudian duduk dan mulai menjelaskan kepada Tenten.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Naruto memulai.

"Jelaskan saja padaku bodoh. Tidak usah basa-basi segala!" Naruto kemudian menjelaskan dari awal sampai akhir kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke juga ada di situ mendengarkan, walau masih dalam mode mengantuk.

"Maafkan kami Ten, ku kira kau tidak akan pingsan seperti tadi. Ini semua juga karena aku ingin mencoba rencana yang akan kami buat untuk variety show terbaru kami"

"Apa? Jadi maksud mu aku adalah bahan percobaan begitu? Kurang ajar!" Tenten kemudian dengan mata melotot berdiri menatap kedua laki-laki yang sedang berhadapan dengannya ini. Kedua laki-laki itu hanya menunduk karena takut. Berhembus kabar bahwa jika Tenten marah, semua yang ada di dekatnya akan hancur, bahkan direktur pun pernah ia lawan dan apa yang terjadi? Direktur tidak berkutik.

"Dengar ya?..." Naruto dan Sasuke serempak menengadahkan kepala, lalu Tenten melanjutkan "Kalian pikir aku bisa dipermainkan seperti ini? Lihat saja, siapa yang akan pingsan nanti jika Rating acaraku lebih bagus dari variety kampungan kalian itu. Cih, jangan harap kalian akan menang. Jika kalian sampai bermain-main dengan ku seperti ini lagi, kalian akan mati!" Ancam Tenten dengan beringasnya. Bukannya takut, Naruto malah menyeringai dan menatap balik Tenten. Yang ditatap auto merinding.

"Baiklah!" Naruto berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, buatlah sesuatu yang hebat. Jika kau sudah bisa melampauiku aku akan datang dan melihat apa yang akan kau minta dariku. Deal?" Setelah Naruto berkata demikian, Tenten dengan yakin dan teguh menjawab,

"Deal!" tanpa menjabat tangan Naruto Tenten kemudian melengos dari hadapannya bergegas pergi. Kemudian ia balik lagi.

"Di-dimana tas dan jaketku?" Ternyata barang yang Tenten bawa sedari tadi tertinggal. Betapa malunya ia sekarang harus berbalik dan bertanya lagi. Ternyata Tenten kurang fokus.

"Itu!" Dengan senyum tertahan, Naruto menunjukkan arah barang Tenten yang tertinggal di atas meja makan. Kemudian Tenten dengan muka semerah tomat favorit Sasuke, mengambilnya lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Tenten-san!" panggil Sasuke menghentikan langkah Tenten. Tenten terpaksa menoleh,

"Ambil ini!" Sasuke melemparkan botol a*ua kepada Tenten dan Tenten hampir saja tidak berhasil menangkapnya. Dengan wajah bingung bin butuh penjelasan Tenten menatap Sasuke

"Minumlah biar kau fokus" Tenten yang tadi memang sempat kegeeran karena Sasuke memanggilnya, tiba-tiba langsung memasang wajah masam.

"Sahabat memang sama-sama bejat!" Gumam Tenten, "Baiklah, arrigatou Sa su ke-san" Ucap Tenten dengan penekanan di setiap penggal nama Sasuke. Tentenpun meninggalkan apartemen Naruto kemudian menuju ke apartemennya yang memang bersebelahan.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, teme!" Protes Naruto.

"Heee" Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan senyum 5 jari.

.

.

Tenten masuk ke dalam apartemennya, menutup pintu kemudian melihat dirinya yang sangat-sangat kotor dan menjijikkan (tolong jangan salah paham, maksudnya pakaian serta tubuhnya yang terkena darah palsu tadi) "Aaaah sialan!! Aku harus mandi" kata Tenten sambil melenggang ke kamar mandi.

"hangatnya~" Tenten berendam dengan kondisi kaki selonjor dan kepala bersandar pada bathtub. Tenten bersyukur ia masih bisa menikmati hangatnya berendam pada malam hari. Lucu juga, padahal 1 jam yang lalu ia terserang ketakutan akan Naruto yang ia pikir seorang pembunuh. Brengsek! Batinnya. Padahal ia ingin pulang dengan Tenang karena habis lembur. Dokumen yang ia cari entah hilang kemana, ditambah ia harus pulang melewati jalan yang sangat sepi seorang diri, jalan kaki pula. Sungguh hebat hari Tenten atau ini yang dinamakan kesialan?

"Apa aku harus balas dendam ke brengsek sialan itu?" Tenten menggeleng "emm tidakk! Ini bukan sifatku membalas dendam. Tapi ini kan Naruto, Naruto!!" Tenten frustasi ia sungguh kesal sekarang. Ia membasuh basuh mukanya dengan kasar. "ahh! Bodo amat lah yang penting aku harus fokus untuk meningkatkan rating saja! Daripada meladeni Naruto. Pokoknya aku harus menang kali ini. Harus!" Tenten melanjutkan mandinya segera, agar ia bisa cepat tidur dan kembali bekerja besok. Tenten bertekad menjalankan misinya untuk mengalahkan acara baru Naruto agar ia tidak seenaknya menjahili Tenten lagi. 'Sesuatu yang hebat euh? Kita lihat saja nanti!' batin Tenten.

.

.

Ddrrrt Ddrrtt Drrrttt

Suara getar handphone membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya "Aaargh leher ku~" dapat Naruto rasakan otot bahu dan lehernya yang tegang. Masih dalam posisi berbaring, Naruto meraih handphonenya yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto menjawab dengan mata tertutup tanpa melihat dulu siapa si penelepon "Moshi moshi" "Narutooooooo!! Bangun anak nakal! Cepat datang ke rumah sebelum kau bekerja. Kapan perlu sekarang!!" Hampir saja Naruto terlonjak kaget kalau saja ia tidak sadar bahwa lehernya sedang sakit sekarang. Naruto melihat layar hpnya dan yang tertera di sana adalah nama seorang penyihir yaitu Joan of Arc dan tentu saja ada embel-embel mother di sana. Ternyata yang menelponnya adalah ibu semata wayangnya.

"Aah~ ibu kenapa aku harus datang sepagi ini?" tanyanya malas. "Bangun saja sekarang dan bersiap-siap! Kalau kau sampai datang terlambat ibu mu ini tidak akan segan……" belum sempat ibunya melanjutkan kata-kata sudah terpotong oleh omongan Naruto "aah~ iya baiklah baiklah ibuku tersayang. Aku akan datang secepatnya. Tolong siapkan sarapan yang enak karena anakmu ini sangatlah lapar. Baiklah kalau begitu aku tutup dulu. Jaa nee"

tuut tuut tuut

"Anak iniiiii! Berani-beraninya dia menutup teleponku!! Aku belum selesai berbicara baka!"

Orang di hadapan Joan Of Arc Mother yang bernama asli Kushina Uzumaki hanya melihat dan bergidik ngeri sambil menyeruput kopi buatan Kushina. "Aku berangkat dulu ya~ sampaikan salamku untuk Naruto" Kata sang kepala keluarga, Minato. Kali ini Minato dicuekin, batinnya kabur saja daripada aku yang kena. Seperti nama belakangnya Kushina sibuk memaki maki anak tunggalnya tersebut yang bisa dibilang sangat bandel diusianya yang sekarang. Dulu saat Naruto lahir, kushina berharap Naruto akan menjadi anak yang berbakti seperti dirinya. Berharap Naruto tidak nakal-nakal amat seperti ayahnya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya Naruto dari kecil sampai dewasa tidak berubah kebandelannya. Tapi Kushina masih bersyukur karena walaupun Naruto anak tunggal, ia tidak berulah misalnya saja menghamili seorang gadis atau tidak sukses seperti sekarang. Nilai akademik Naruto juga tidak terlalu tinggi. Bagi Kushina dia itu sangat bodoh tapi sangat sangat berbakat. Buktinya ia dapat membuat sebuah program meraih rating tertinggi, memiliki bisnis sendiri, apartemen sendiri. Bukannya Kushina sombong, tidak! Siapa sih ibu di dunia ini yang tidak senang dan bahagia jika putera semata wayangnya sukses? Tentu saja tidak ada. Begitupun Kushina yang sangat bangga dan bahagia terhadap Naruto. Tapi satu hal yang Kushina tidak sukai adalah di usia Naruto yang ke 25 tahun ini dia masih saja jomblo. Setiap ditanya sedang dengan siapa selalu saja Naruto menjawab dengan Sasuke, atau jika Naruto sedang liburan dan ibunya iseng bertanya apakah dengan wanita, tentu saja Naruto membantah dan hanya berkata 'dengan Sasuke'. Hmm ibunya jadi curiga kalau anaknya * tapi terbantahkan saat Naruto kegep oleh ibunya sedang menonton * tentu saja anaknya normal.

Ting Tong

Tanpa sadar ternyata yang ditunggu tunggu sudah datang. 'cepat juga' batin Kushina. Kushina menanggalkan celemeknya dan buru-buru menuju pintu depan.

"Eh, ternyata kau Sakura" kaget Kushina karena ia pikir yang datang adalah Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Oba-chan" sapa Sakura dengan ceria.

"Masuklah. Wah aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang. Kapan kau tiba di jepang?" Sakura masuk dengan senang hati sambil menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"Aku sedang jogging disekitar sini dan berpikir kenapa aku tidak mampir saja sekalian menyapa kalian. Kemarin aku datang dan belum sempat berjalan jalan di Jepang apalagi mengunjungi Oba-chan. Aku sangat kangen sekali" Jawab Sakura dan auto memeluk Kushina, Kushina balas memeluk dengan senang hati karena ia juga kangen dan sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu semenjak Sakura pergi meninggalkan Jepang untuk menimba ilmu di London. Saat Sakura pulang tiap tahunpun ia tidak pernah bertemu, Kushina tidak tahu mengapa. Sakura kemudian melepas pelukannya. Mereka berduapun duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Oh ya Oba-chan dimana Naruto? Apa ia masih tidur?" Tanya Sakura

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sudah pindah 2 tahun lalu ke apartemen?" Kushina balik bertanya kemudian melanjutkan karena melihat wajah Sakura yang bingung "Dia pindah pada saat kau melanjutkan magang di London. Aku juga bingung kenapa secara tiba-tiba ia ingin pindah. Padahal aku dan ayahnya sangat kesepian tanpanya" kenang Kushina.

'Apa karena aku?' batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu depan terdengar suara baritone khas Naruto.

"Ibuuuu~ dimana kau??" Tanya Naruto. Ibunya kemudian bergegas menuju depan. Sakura mendadak deg-degan. Tapi masih terlihat tenang dengan posisinya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia menunggu Naruto datang dan melihat bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu saat tahu Sakura juga datang.

"Bisa tidak kau tenang sedikit baka! Kita ada tamu" Pukul Kushina tepat di kepala Naruto "oke-oke bu, memang siapa sih yang datang sepagi ini ke rumah kita? Apa ibu mau menjodohkan ku lagi seperti terakhir kali? Aku lelah Ibu pergi kencan buta terus!!" Omel Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ibunya hanya melihat dengan tatapan jijik melihat tingkah anaknya seperti 20 tahun lalu "sudahlah, kau ikut saja ke ruang tengah" "apa?? Tumben sekali mengajak tamu ke ruang tengah??" Ibunya tidak menjawab. Naruto hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto tertegun melihat orang dihadapannya berdiri memandanginya juga. Dengan rambut pinknya yang sudah terlihat lebih panjang. Terakhir kali, rambut itu ia pangkas seleher seperti potongan laki-laki meninggalkan beberapa helai panjang didepannya tetapi tetap terlihat feminin dan cantik.

"Hei! jangan diam saja. Duduk dan mengobrollah aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita" ucap Kushina dengan bahagia. Jackpot sekali hari ini walau sempat kesal dengan Naruto pagi ini, tapi Sakura datang membawa kebahagiaan bagi Kushina, ditambah pertemuan mereka yang seperti di rencanakan oleh Tuhan. 'Oh kami-sama' batin Kushina penuh harap.

"Terima kasih Oba-chan" Sakura tersenyum kemudian duduk begitupula Naruto dengan ekspresi 'tidak tahu harus apa'. Ibunya? Tentu saja melengos ke dapur dengan tersenyum ceria.

"Hai Naruto. Apa kabar?" Sapa Sakura setenang mungkin.

"Tentu saja sangat baik" Jawab Naruto tak kalah tenang. Walau dalam hatinya wow setelah ini pasti awkward. Setelah itu mereka dua diam membisu menunggu salah satu mungkin ingin bertanya. Tapi nihil keduanya tetap diam. Ternyata Naruto benar keadaan sekarang sangatlah canggung berbanding terbalik saat sebelum Sakura terbang ke London atau saat ia bersama dengan Tenten. Eits kok ada Tenten? Sabar Tenten belum saatnya muncul kembali.

Sakura dengan berani memulai pembicaraan.

"Kata ibumu, kau pindah ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat" Ucap Naruto dengan datar.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat orangtuamu tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja aku kasihan jika aku tidak segera pindah dari sini!" Tegas Naruto. Sakura masih penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura selembut mungkin agar orang yang ditanya tidak bosan dan mengamuk mendengar pertanyaan yang betubi dari dirinya.

"Tentu saja jika aku tidak pindah dari sini, ayah dan ibuku tidak akan bisa memberikanku seorang adik. Jika tidak ada adik maka aku akan terjebak di sini selamanya. Tentu saja aku tidak mau"

"Bakaaa!!!" Teriak Kushina yang tiba-tiba saja sudah mencatok kepala Naruto bertubi-tubi. Melihat ini, membuat Sakura tertawa cekikikan. Hal yang sudah lama sekali dia tidak lihat. Dan dia sanagat merindukannya.

.

.

"Terima Kasih Oba-chan sarapannya. Aku akan datang lagi membawa oleh-olehnya" Kata Sakura.

"Ah terima kasih Sakura kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Yang pasti rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu kau bisa datang kapan saja" Ucap Kushina dengan bahagia. "Naruto kau antar Sakura dengan selamat. Awas saja kau meninggalkan dia di depan situ saat aku tidak melihat" Ucap Kushina dengan tegas kepada Naruto.

"Ibu kau tidak usah khawatir. Anakmu ini bukan pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Baiklah aku pergi. Terima kasih sarapannya ibu" Naruto dengan cuek meninggalkan ibunya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu bersama Sakura. Sakura kemudian buru-buru pamit tidak lupa Kushina memberikan pelukan hangat kepada gadis itu.

"Baiklah hati-hati ya" kata Kushina kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku pergi Oba-chan sampai jumpa lagi" Sakura kemudian berlari kecil mengejar Naruto.

Naruto POV

Di sinilah kami berdua. Di dalam mobil Lexus RX ku menuju rumahnya yang sebenarnya melewati apartemenku. Rencananya setelah dari rumah Ibu aku langsung saja ke tempat kerja tapi Kami-sama berkehendak lain. Terpaksa aku harus memutar arah kembali ke jalan apartemenku. Aku tidak mau mendengar omelan ibu yang sangat membuat ku sedikit frustasi, dan tolong jangan lupakan tindakannya yang suka main tangan terhadapku.

Aku masih tidak percaya tiba-tiba sepagi ini bertemu dengan Sakura. Saat dia pulang sebelumnya pun kami tidak pernah bertemu. Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran mengapa dia tidak pernah memberitahuku akan ke London. Bukankah kami bersahabat dari dulu? Bayangkan saja aku sudah bersamanya sejak dalam kandungan, ah lebih tepatnya saat kami kecil. Ibuku dan ibunya bersahabat cukup lama, hamil bersamaan, walau dia duluan sih yang lahir. Aku lebih muda 6 bulan darinya, tapi sejak kecil kami selalu bersama. Bersekolah juga di sekolah yang sama. Kecuali pada saat kami kuliah di Jepang terpaksa harus terpisah kampus karena aku tertarik pada broadcasting dan dia tentu saja karena kepintaran dan cita-citanya menjadi seorang dokter. Dengan kepintaran yang yang seperti itu, aku yakin ia sudah menjadi dokter sekarang setelah menyelesaikan magang di London tentunya.

Dua tahun lalu tiba-tiba saja aku tidak dapat menghubunginya. Aku sangat bingung jadi aku putuskan untuk langsung ke rumahnya. Aku terkejut ketika Ibunya memberitahu bahwa ia telah berangkat ke London, ibunya sama terkejut karena aku tidak mengetahui tentang rencananya ke London. Ada apa ini? Batinku dalam hati. Aku pikir mungkin nanti ia akan menghubungiku, tapi jika tidak aku yang akan menghubunginya duluan dan meminta nomornya di luar negeri kepada teman atau orangtuanya. Setelah itu, aku disibukan dengan pekerjaan dan kepindahanku yang mendadak sehingga aku lupa untuk menghubunginya, toh dia juga tidak pernah menghubungiku. Jadi, aku sibuk dengan duniaku dan mungkin dia juga seperti itu, aku maklum. Terlebih aku menemukan kesenangan saat tanpa sengaja bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, gadis cepol dua yang 7 tahun lalu telah menggetarkan hatiku. Memikirkannya membuat aku tersenyum. Tanpaku sadari ternyata ada yang diam-diam menatapku dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Sakura

Aku malu ketahuan seperti orang gila yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Kemudian buru-buru aku sok cool "Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu" aku menoleh kearah Sakura dapatku lihat Sakura tersenyum tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa. Yang jelas setelah aku memberikan jawaban, ia yang tadi menatapku setelah aku balik menatap dia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Seperti tidak ingin melihatku saja. Aku masih menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Awasss!!" Teriak Sakura sambil tangan kecilnya menutup kepala takut-takut ada benturan keras. Aku segera mengerim setelah ia berteriak. Aku bertanya padanya dengan panik.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ia kemudian mengangguk. Setelah itu aku buru-buru keluar melihat apa yang terjadi. Takut kalau aku menabrak seseorang hingga mati. Salahku yang tidak melihat lampu telah menyala merah saat ada seseorang berjalan santai di garis penyebrangan. Saat aku ingin menghampiri, ku lihat orang itu memantung sambil terduduk kaget tepat di depan mobilku. Orang itu dengan posisi yang masih sama sedikit menoleh ke arahku. Aku terkejut, dia tak kalah terkejut. Orang-orang berkerumun ingin menghampirinya tapi dia terlanjur berdiri. Aku ingin menolong tapi aku masih kaget bercampur takut jadi aku diam saja di tempat. Dia berjalan dengan gagah berani ke arahku, tas yang dia pegang ditangan kanan, kini tangan kirinya juga ikut memegang tas itu. Dengan ala-ala ninja yang biasa aku tonton di Youtube, ia melompat ke arahku sambil tangannya yang memegang tas ia angkat ke arahku juga. Tidak lupa sumpah serapah yang ia keluarkan seperti biasa.

"Matiiiii kauu Narutoooooo!!!!" Aku hanya pasrah menunggu ajal tiba.

**To Be Continue..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang udah mau mampir dan bertahan ngelihat chapter 3 ini. Hehe semoga ga bosan ya dengan alur ceritanya. Ngomong-ngomong aku bakalan update dan publish cerita ini dengan waktu yang tidak menentu karena kalau sudah jadi, pada saat itu juga aku akan langsung publish. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya juga mudah ditebak. Hehe enjoy ajalah pokoknya. Tapi balas review dulu..**

**@rizuuki-Big **ini udah dilanjut kok. Tunggu terus kelanjutannya yaa.. hehe thanks dah review

**@KanAncur **hehe OOC yah Sasukenya. Sayangnya bukan wkwk di chapter ini diceritain kok tapi versi Tenten yaa dan ditunggu terus kelanjutannya. Thank you..

Setiap manusia pasti butuh cinta. Cinta kepada orangtua maupun pasangannya. Siapa sih manusia di dunia ini yang tidak butuh cinta? Hanya orang gila kan? Tetapi, wanita yang satu ini tidak gila. Ia hanya gila pada pekerjaannya dan menomor sekiankan masalah cinta. Baginya cinta hanya sebuah rasa yang tidak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, yang hanya merugikan dirinya. Ia adalah Tenten tanpa marga dan dia tidak butuh CINTA.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruTen**

**Author: Nona Romes**

**Genre : Romance dan Sedikit Humor**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Crack Pairing, Alur Lambat, Newbie**

Chapter 3

Di sinilah aku masih dengan posisi yang sama dipinggir jalan samping mobilku. Untung saja ini tidak di tengah jalan. Kalau iya sudah pasti terdengar klakson dimana mana.

De..buk! De..buk! De..buk! De..buk! De..buk!

Aku hanya diam menerima pukulan tas dari wanita ini. Sakit sih tidak, malunya itu loh. Ditatap banyak orang tanpa menghentikan gadis di depanku ini. Sakura juga sama, hanya terbengong di dalam mobil melihat kejadian mengenaskan ini. Beberapa orang mengeluarkan handpohone mulai memotret atau memvideo kami. Cekrek! Aku tersadar dan dengan cepat menahan tangan gadis ini.

"Tenten berhenti! Aku sudah sangat kesakitan sekarang" bohongku pura-pura meringis.

"Lepaskan tanganku bodoh! Kau selalu cari masalah ya denganku? Tidak cukup apah yang tadi malam? Dan sekarang kau ingin menabrakku? Lepaskan!" Tenten berontak. Aku masih memegang tangannya, mencengkram dengan sangat kuat. Dia makin berontak. Aku kemudian menoleh ke para penonton. Tepatnya seorang remaja yang merekam kami menggunakan hpnya.

"Hey anak muda. Bisa kau berhenti merekam dan menghapusnya? Aku akan memberikan uang jajan untukmu jika kau berhenti sekarang" pemuda itu refleks memasukkan hpnya ke dalam kantong celana. Aku menatap beberapa yang lain, yang masih memamerkan hp mereka kepadaku. Otomatis mereka menurunkan hpnya dan mulai membubarkan diri. Pemuda yang tadi juga ikut, entah ia lupa akan ucapanku atau malu menerima kata-kataku yang tadi ingin memberikan uang jajan kepadanya, padahal aku serius. Aku hanya tidak ingin berlama-lama menjadi tontonan apalagi jika potret atau video kami tersebar dan menjadi viral. Tidak lucu kan kalau ada berita 'Seorang Pria yang bekerja di stasiun TV terkenal A ditimpuki tas pasrah oleh seorang wanita yang bekerja di stasiun TV terkenal B' oh tentu saja aku tidak mau. Harga diriku akan terluka, karena aku tidak mau kalah juga dari wanita ini walau aku sangat hebat sekalipun dari dirinya.

Setelah semua orang pergi dan tinggal kami berdua serta Sakura yang berada di dalam mobil, aku menarik tangannya, menyeretnya ke dalam mobil. Ia kaget begitupun Sakura. Dengan kekuatan besarku aku berhasil memasukkannya ke dalam mobil di kursi penumpang belakang. Memasangkan sabuk pengaman dengan kasar padanya. Siapa suruh dia tidak bisa diam. Buru-buru aku menutup pintu, membuka pintu kemudi dan segera menguncinya.

"Baka! Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Keluarkan aku dari siniiii!!" omel Tenten dari arah belakang.

Sakura menelan ludah. Karena baru kali ini ia melihat wanita yang sebaya dengannya marah-marah.

"Diam dan ikut saja aku" tegasku.

Normal POV

Naruto melaju ke arah jalan dekat apartemen mereka. Sebelum apartemen, ia berhenti di depan sebuah klinik. Ia turun dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Tenten serta seatbelt yang masih melilit gadis itu. Tenten cengo'. Belum pernah ia melihat Naruto bersikap seekstrim ini pada dirinya. Kalau Sakura sudah biasa. Karena sedari kecil, saat Sakura terluka Naruto selalu sigap membantunya. Membelikan plester atau mengelap tangan dan kaki Sakura yang kotor saat terjatuh. Tapi ada sedikit rasa iri pada diri Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto dengan tabah menghadapi pukulan serta cacian dari gadis yang tidak ia kenal ini.

"Ayoo aku bantu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri! Lagian ini hanya lecet kecil pada tangan pula. Dan aku sudah terlambat bekerja semua ini gara-gara kamuuuuuu!!!" Teriak Tenten pada Naruto.

"Kau kira aku tidak terlambat nona? Aku juga harus bekerja. Dan mukaku merah ini gara-gara siapa?" Balas Naruto.

"Siapa suruh kau menabrakku dan ingin membunuhku!" ucap Tenten tak mau kalah.

"Itu tidak disengaja dan aku tidak menabrakmu, hampir oke?. Lagian kalau jalan liat kanan kiri dong!" Balas Naruto telak.

"Aaargh bodo amatlah! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi" Kata Tenten sambil berlalu pergi diikuti Naruto yang masih terus berceloteh.

"Mereka kelihatan dekat sekali" Ucap Sakura yang menunggu di dalam mobil. Menatap Naruto dan Tenten yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu klinik seketika itu juga ia merasa terabaikan oleh Naruto.

.

.

Di dalam klinik masih saja mereka bertengkar. Sampai-sampai perawat yang sedang membalut kedua tangan Tenten dengan kain kasa menggelengkan kepala. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya melihat dua orang ini yang terus saja bertengkar. Yang satu bersumpah serapah, yang satunya lagi tidak mau mengalah. Kombinasi yang pas.

"Ingat ya! Aku masih sangat dendam terhadapmu!!" ucap Tenten setelah mengambil obat. Tentu saja hanya obat antiseptik penyembuh luka beserta kapas dan lain-lain. Tenten melanjutkan, "Walau kau membawaku ke sini aku tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Tapi aku juga bukan wanita yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Jadi, arigatou nee" Tenten membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian melengos pergi.

"Tunggu! Biar ku antar" tahan Naruto. Tenten otomatis berhenti. Naruto kemudian berjalan melewati Tenten, berbalik dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Tenten. Tenten kaget. Ia merasa ada hembusan angin yang melewatinya dan Naruto saat Naruto menatap kedua mata hazel Tenten, begitupun Tenten yang menatap mata biru laut Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis terluka berjalan sendirian. Aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadapmu dan,

maafkan aku"

Deg..

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Tenten terasa berhenti berdetak. Apa sekarang ia akan terkena serangan jantung? Tentu saja tidak. Berganti dengan serangan panas menjalari wajahnya. 'what the…' batin Tenten sambil menundukkan kepala dan memegang kedua pipinya, tentu saja yang ia rasakan hanya perih pada kedua tangannya, mukanya berubah masam. Naruto sadar akan tingkah Tenten dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, ayo!" ucap Naruto menghentikan rasa aneh pada jantung Tenten. Tenten hanya mengangguk dan mengekori Naruto seperti anak ayam yang mengekori induknya.

.

.

Terlihat Sakura masih setia menunggu. Melihat kedua orang itu keluar dari klinik dengan diam membisu, membuat Sakura membatin, 'sepertinya sudah berbaikan'

"Gomen Sakura. Lama ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Apa kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Yeah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah itu aku akan langsung berangkat kerja bersama nona cepol dua ini" aneh mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Naruto, Sakura bergumam

"Hah??"

"Oh maafkan aku. Aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian. Sakura, dia Tenten temanku…"

"Lebih tepatnya musuh!" gumam Tenten yang bisa didengar oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus lalu melanjutkan. "Tenten, ini temanku Sakura. Kalian seumuran looh" mendengar kata 'teman' dari mulut Naruto membuat hatinya sedikit sakit. 'Bukan kah kita bersahat dari kecil, dan kau dulu……' batin Sakura dalam hati sambil ia tundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata beberapa detik.

"Salam kenal" Ucap Tenten dingin.

"Salam kenal" Balas Sakura dengan senyum padahal sedih. Mereka bertiga kemudian diam. Berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah Sakura yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti tadi. Sakura turun, tidak lupa ia berterima kasih kepada Naruto, dan mengatakan sampai jumpa kepada Tenten. Tinggallah hanya Naruto dan Tenten yang berada di dalam mobil masih dengan posisi yang sama. Naruto mendadak berhenti. Tenten auto merengut dan menatap orang di depannya dengan tajam.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pindah ke depan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mohon! Jalankan saja mobil ini. Aku ingin segera sampai di kantorku" kata Tenten.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

"Ini sudah jam 9 aku mohon. Aku sudah terlambat!" ucap Tenten dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi aku lapar sekarang. Aku akan mentraktirmu deh. Sekaligus sebagai permintaan maafku untuk yang tadi malam dan itu" ia menujuk tangan Tenten yang saat ini ada dipangkuan gadis tersebut.

"Yah kau mulai lagi. Padahal aku sudah hampir lupa. Atas kejadian yang tadi malam. Kau tahu kan aku sangat membencimu jadi untuk apa aku harus meladenimu sekarang. Tunggu! Apa ini strategimu untuk menghancurkan ideku?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Hey! Aku tidak serendah dan sebrengsek itu. Menghancurkan idemu? Tentu saja aku bisa. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku kan lebih hebat darimu" ucap Naruto dengan sombong.

"Aah Terserah! Jalan sajalaaah aku malas membuang waktuku bersama kamu"

"Oke kau menang. Tunggu saja saat rating variety ku nanti naik. Siapkan saja mental dan fisikmu" ucap Naruto dengan suara baritonenya yang misterius. Tenten diam seribu bahasa memandangi laki-laki di depannya dengan heran 'untuk apa ia membawa-bawa fisikku segala' batin Tenten. Naruto sedang fokus menyetir jadi ia tidak dapat melihat tatapan Tenten. Tenten kemudian bersandar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia tidak mau berkata-kata lagi. Ia sungguh lelah dan ingin tiba di kantor secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

"Terima kasih" ucap Tenten ketus kepada Naruto setelah mereka berdua keluar dari mobil.

"Bisakah kau lembut sedikit? Kau kan wanita" Terang Naruto.

"Sayangnya aku hanya bersikap lembut kepada orang baik!" Jawab Tenten tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu aku orang jahat begitu?" Cecar Naruto.

"Wah kau mulai lagi ya? Sudah cukup oke? Sekarang kau bisa pergi. Aku kan sudah berterima kasih tadi jadi silahkan pergi" Terang Tenten sambil tangannya bergerak seperti seorang penyambut tamu yang mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk, tapi ini berbeda, Tenten bermaksud untuk mengusir secara halus pria di depannya ini.

"Baiklah kalo begituuuu~ aku pergi." ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tenten dengan sengaja lalu tersenyum "Sampai jumpa lagi cepol" kata Naruto yang kemudian berjalan menuju kemudi dan berlalu pergi.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini" gumam Tenten sambil punggung tangannya mengusap-usap rambut yang habis Naruto pegang.

.

.

Tenten POV

Aku menghempaskan badan ke kursi kantor miliku. Aku urung melakukan apapun dan hanya berdiam diri saja. Sesaat setelah itu aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Aku heran, beberapa hari belakangan ini Naruto sangat baik dan perhatian kepadaku. Seperti saat mobil mogok dan kebetulan Naruto lewat kemudian dengan sigap menelepon mobil derek, memberikan tumpangan pulang, atau pada saat aku pulang larut malam, ia seperti sengaja menunggu ku yang sukses membuat aku mengira dia seorang penguntit. Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasannya pada malam itu dia bisa berada di belakangku jam segitu. Masa' sih dia berjalan jalan? Atau baru pulang kerja? Tidak mungkin! Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang santai tentu saja ia sudah pulang kerja pada saat itu. Aku juga bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk bertanya karena sifatku memang seperti ini, tidak kepo. Makanya temanku hanya sedikit. Aku juga bingung dengan tatapannya yang menyebalkan menurutku sekaligus membuat siapa saja terhipnotis. Tentu saja aku tidak! Ingat, aku tidak ingin jatuh ke dalam hal-hal yang seperti itu. Dia juga dengan berani mengajakku makan atau mengacak-acak rambutku seperti tadi. Dulu dia tidak seakrab ini denganku. Usil sih iya, tapi tidak sampai membuatku harus menendang atau memukul-mukul dirinya. Dia dulu juga kadang menyapaku setiap kami tanpa sengaja bertemu, karena apartemen kami bersebelahan. Dulu aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya saat kami mengambil mata kuliah yang sama. Ia duluan yang mengajakku mengobrol. Mungkin ia kasihan melihat aku selalu sendirian. Tentu saja aku welcome tapi terlihat tidak antusias, biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Dua tahun aku mengambil mata kuliah yang sama dengan Naruto, dua tahun itupula kami mengenal tanpa ada hal-hal yang menurutku luar biasa antara diriku dan dirinya. Setelah lulus kuliah, aku pindah dari Jepang ke Korea untuk melanjutkan kuliah S2 dan aku tidak pernah lagi melihat atau mendengar kabar tentangnya. Aku saja kaget 2 tahun lalu dia tiba-tiba muncul lagi di hadapanku setelah hampir 3 tahun tidak pernah melihatnya. Tapi setelah itu ia terkesan cuek, aku sih biasa saja karena status kami ya hanya seorang kenalan. Fix tidak lebih.

"Woyyy Ten!!" Hinata mengagetkanku. Aku hampir terjatuh dari kursi kalau saja ia tidak menahan kursi ini. "Melamun aja sih? Gak kerjaaaaa??" sindirnya padaku. Aku kemudian memperlihatkan kedua tanganku yang terlilit perban. Hinata kaget.

"Astaga! Kok bisaa??" ada sedikit kekhawatiran di raut wajah Hinata. Aku kenalkan yah. Dia ini sahabatku satu-satunya. Kami bekerja di tempat yang sama. Dia seniorku sebenarnya, tapi karena Hinata kelewat baik, ia mengakrabkan diri agar kami bisa berteman, dan dia berhasil. Makanya aku tidak terlalu hormat padanya seperti harus memanggil dia senpai toh kami juga seumuran. Dia ini lebih galak dariku, mungkin karena aku bersahabat dengannya sifatnya sedikit demi sedikit tertular padaku.

"Katakan siapa yang membuatmu terluka seperti ini?? Akan aku hajar dia sampai tulang-tulangnya hancurrr!!" gertak Hinata dengan kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dada. Aku menjawab lebih tepatnya bertanya dengan santai.

"Yakin kau mau menghajarnya untukku?" Hinata mengangguk. Aku menuju mejanya, dia auto mengikuti dengan bingung. Setelah itu aku menunjuk sebuah foto yang terpatri di dinding sekat pemisahnya. Aku menunjuk wajah Naruto seorang, karena foto itu diambil bersama beberapa orang termasuk aku dan Hinata. "Ini orangnya. Please bunuh dia untukku~" dengan nada pura-pura memohon. Hinata cengo' buru-buru dia menenangkan aku "Hahaa~ kan bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik. Ayo duduk dulu" Hinata menggiring ku menuju tempat duduk milik ku, aku sudah menduga akan seperti ini. Aku beritahu, Hinata ini menyukai Naruto. Setiap nama Naruto disebut, ia selalu lemah. Padahal jika laki-laki lain menggodanya atau menggodaku, ia selalu siap mencerca. Banyak laki-laki yang dengan berani menyatakan cinta, tapi ia tolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Padahal ia jomblo sama sepertiku. Sifatnya yang galak ini malah mengundang pria untuk berbondong-bondong menyatakan cinta. Sikapnya sangat berbanding terbalik saat bertemu Naruto. Makanya ia selalu ingin menginap di rumahku karena tahu bahwa kami tinggal di satu gedung yang sama, bersebelahan pula. Selain wajahnya yang di atas rata-rata bodynya juga aduhay. Tidak mungkin ia tidak bisa memikat Naruto. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Aku tidak masalah jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto selama ia berbuat baik pada Hinata, terbukti ia tidak pernah menjahili Hinata, selalu tersenyum ramah pada Hinata maupun gadis-gadis lainnya yang kami kenal. Tapi tidak padaku, ia memang sering tersenyum, tapi senyuman jahil.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Aku menyeberangi jalan, melihat tali sepatuku lepas aku buru-buru mengikatnya. Tidak tahu mengapa dan dia datang dari mana hampir menabrakku! Padahal kan lampu merah. Aku tentu saja terkejut dan tangan ini jadi korbannya. Kalau saja si bodoh itu tidak mengerim mungkin saja aku tidak duduk di sini!" Jelasku dengan kesal.

"Ooooh seperti itu~ Hmm kalau begitu suruh dia mentraktirmu makan" suruh Hinata. Tentu saja aku tidak menyetujuinya. Naruto ajak saja aku tolak.

"Kok kau gitu sih?" Tanya ku tidak terima kemudian melanjutkan. "Bukannya membelaku kau malah baik-baikin dia. Coba saja kalau laki-laki lain yang melakukan ini padaku kau pasti minta tebusan uang melebihi biaya pengobatan ini. Ahh kesaaal!!" Rutuk ku.

"Astaga Tenten! Aku nggak membela dia. Sadarlah, Mana bisa aku meminta tebusan uang pada calon suamiku itu. Kau kan sudah punya uang banyak. Lagian minta traktir saja biar aku bisa ikut yah?" mohon Hinata dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Seriuslah sedikit! Aku sedang terluka jangan buat aku tambah terluka dengan makan bersama dia. Aku nggak sudi!" ucapku kesal. "Sudah ah jangan membicarakan dia lagi aku muak. Shikamaru mana?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"Ya sudah deeh" ucap Hinata sok sedih. "Lagi keluar. Kau mau tetap bekerja? Nggak mau istirahat? Nanti aku yang ijinkan ke bos"

"Tidak ah! Aku mau ikut rapat dan merampungkan kerjaan dengan Shikamaru biar cepat beres" kata ku.

"Baiklah kalau kau merasa baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata kemudian pergi menuju mejanya. Aku juga langsung mempersiapkan dokumen-dokumen untuk rapat walau kedua tangan ini masih sedikit terasa perih.

End Tenten POV

.

.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Pagi ini ia harus segera berangkat kerja karena mereka akan rapat 40 menit lagi. Karena terlambat bangun, Naruto tidak pakai mandi dan hanya buru-buru mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Tidak lupa memoles sedikit skincare. Tidak banyak, hanya toner dan pelembab wajah. Kalau lagi senggang kadang-kadang pakai body lotion juga. Ini merupakan aktivitas rutin agar wajahnya tidak kusam dan berjerawat serta masalah-masalah lainnya. Bukan hal yang tabu bagi para lelaki di jepang untuk merawat diri. Karena semakin dewasa dirimu, semakin kamu peduli dengan penampilan, apalagi bagi seseorang yang jomblo. Pantas saja mukanya bersih dan kencang walau tidak terlalu putih tapi tetap terlihat tampan dengan warna kulit muda kecoklatan.

Setelah itu rambutnya juga ia rapikan. Sarapanpun tidak karena ia pikir sarapan bisa menyusul belakangan. Tadi saat Naruto masih terlelap, ibunya tiba-tiba menelepon dan menyuruhnya untuk ke rumah. Lagi. Tentu saja Naruto asal mengiyakan dan cepat menutup telepon karena ia terlambat bangun. Naruto ingat, kemarin ia lupa menanyakan tentang maksud dan tujuan ibunya memanggil ke rumah. Paling menyuruh dia untuk ikut biro perjodohan lagi atau kencan buta dengan anak dari kerabatnya. Selalu seperti itu saat ia mengetahui anak semata wayangnya belum memiliki kekasih dari dulu. Naruto terlalu fokus terhadap karirnya sehingga ia lupa untuk berkencan, pikir ibunya. Naruto juga menduga-duga bahwa karena Sakura datang, ibunya lalu menghubungi secepat kilat dirinya. 'ah sudahlah aku tidak mau kencan buta lagi' batin Naruto. Ia kemudian menghentikan mobil, mengambil handphonenya yang sedari tadi menganggur dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

Ibu aku tidak mau kencan buta lagi. Berhenti menjodohkanku kalau tidak aku akan meminta pertolongan tou-san kali ini. Aku akan punya pacar saat ibu berhenti memikirkan 'memiliki seorang menantu dan cucu'.Aku sayang ibu.=

Send

Setelah mengirim sms kepada ibunya, ia kemudian menelepon seseorang. "Moshi moshi" Jawab orang di seberang telepon.

"Turunlah! Aku sudah sampai di depan rumahmu teme!" ternyata sedari tadi Naruto berhenti di depan apartemen Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke menumpang mobil Naruto karena ia sendiri malas membawa mobil dan sekali-sekali ingin menjadi penumpang.

"Jadi hari ini rapat terakhir ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, akhirnya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kapan tayangnya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Mungkin minggu depan sudah bisa tayang" Jawab Naruto kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku sudah tidak sabar mengalahkan gadis cepol dua itu hehe" Naruto tersenyum licik kemudian.

"Aku harap kali ini dia yang menang dobe!" kata Sasuke mengejek.

"Tidak akan!" Jawab Naruto dengan tegas. "Tumben kau cepat sekali ke kantor? Bukannya jadwal siaranmu siang nanti?" kali ini Naruto gantian bertanya.

"Aku ada urusan." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Urusan dengan pacarmu itu ya teme? Kkkk" goda Naruto.

"Diam saja kau dobe!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersipu malu.

.

.

Naruto bergegas menuju ruang rapat, karena rapat akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Ia tidak mau terlambat dan di marahi bos lagi kali ini. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan kerja kerasnya karena kesalahan kecil saja. Ia tidak mau taruhannya gagal dan akhirnya wanita itu yang menang. Big no! batin Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto sampai di ruang rapat. Baru beberapa orang yang datang. Hanya ada dia, serta Sai dan Ino yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu sepertinya. Kebetulan ia sendiri adalah ketua tim dan sering terlambat pula, makanya kali ini direktur kreatifnya akan datang melihat kerampungan naskah dan rundown dari ide yang dihasilkan Naruto beserta timnya.

Naruto melirik jam. 5 menit lagi batin Naruto. 'Apakah kali ini aku yang akan memarahi Kakashi?' kata Naruto di dalam hati.

Ddrrtt.Ddrrttt..

Ponsel Naruto yang berada dalam kantong bergetar. Naruto mengambilnya dan membuka layarnya.

Ibu memang bermaksud begitu kemarin. Tapi hari ini maksudnya lain. Ibu tahu kau sibuk jadi datanglah sehabis bekerja. Kalau bisa menginap yaa?=

Setelah membaca balasan dari ibunya Naruto mengembalikan ponsel itu ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Ada apa lagi sih?" gumam Naruto penasaran. Setelah itu bosnya, Kakashi datang beserta anggota yang lain di belakang.

"Jadi mari kita mulai rapatnya. Naruto!" Panggil Kakashi mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memimpin rapat.

**To Be Continue..**


	4. Chapter 4

Setiap manusia pasti butuh cinta. Cinta kepada orangtua maupun pasangannya. Siapa sih manusia di dunia ini yang tidak butuh cinta? Hanya orang gila kan? Tetapi, wanita yang satu ini tidak gila. Ia hanya gila pada pekerjaannya dan menomor sekiankan masalah cinta. Baginya cinta hanya sebuah rasa yang tidak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, yang hanya merugikan dirinya. Ia adalah Tenten tanpa marga dan dia tidak butuh CINTA.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruTen**

**Author: Nona Romes**

**Genre : Romance dan Sedikit Humor**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Crack Pairing, Alur Maju Mundur, Newbie**

Chapter 4

Rapat telah berakhir. Semua anggota tim bersorak ria dalam hati. Mereka tidak terlalu ingin menampakkan kebahagiaan di depan Kakashi maupun Naruto. Mereka sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto yang tidak ingin berpuas diri. Akan memalukan nanti jika apa yang mereka kerjakan tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Misalnya saja kemungkinan rating rendah atau program mereka tidak disukai oleh penonton. Begitu kata Naruto. Ia juga berkata 'jangan suka berpuas diri karena akan membawa kita pada kesombongan. Kalau kita sombong, orang-orang di sekitar kita akan muak dan tidak ingin bekerja sama lagi dengan kita. Semua kerja keras kita tidak mungkin selalu di atas angin, pasti ada saatnya nanti kita mengalami penurunan rating atau sebagainya. Jadi untuk mempersiapkan kemungkinan buruk, mulailah dengan sikap tidak berpuas diri'. Kata-kata Naruto bisa membuat siapa saja menyetujui perkataannya. Makanya banyak orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan suka padanya bukan artian 'tertarik' ya.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Kakashi, bosnya. Naruto menuju ke ruang tim produksi sendirian. Kakashi menyuruhnya menyerahkan sendiri naskah dan rundown untuk nanti dieksekusi. Tentu saja Naruto bergegas, karena ia bersemangat sekali hari ini.

"Hei dimana bosmu?" Tanyanya pada salah satu kru produksi.

"Sepertinya sedang pergi" Jawab yang ditanya.

"Kalau begitu apa Temari ada?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah dia tadi di studio kau pergi ke sana saja bila ada perlu. Baiklah aku permisi ya" Ucap lawan bicaranya. Naruto kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya. Silahkan" Kemudian Naruto menuju studio yang biasa ia dan Temari bertemu. Kebetulan ia melihat Temari sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. 'kebetulan sekali' batin Naruto.

"Konnichiwa~" salam Naruto sambil membungkuk kepada kedua orang di depannya.

"Ah konnichiwa Naruto" Balas Temari.

"Bagaimana apa sudah beres?" Tanya orang yang di sebelah Temari to the point pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja sesuai jadwal. Ini" Jawab Naruto dengan menyerahkan Naskah yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ternyata yang di sebelah Temari adalah Neji, produser utama yang akan melakukan tugasnya mengeksekusi ide Naruto dan teman-teman. Sedangkan Temari adalah teman satu angkatannya yang juga bekerja di Rins TV sebagai asisten produser.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Dengan menenteng Naskah yang dia ambil dari Naruto, Neji kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Sibuk sekali sepertinya" ucap Naruto kepada Temari.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat" Kata Temari sambil memandang Neji yang sudah pergi.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Dia menyuruhku untuk standby di sini. Kau mau masuk melihat-lihat?" Ajak Temari.

"Tidak ah. Aku masih ada urusan. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" pamit Naruto.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa" balasnya. Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Temari yang berada di depan studio setelah itu berbelok ke kiri menuju ruangannya. Temari masih berada disana sambil bengong, setelah Naruto hilang dari pandangannya seseorang datang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hei! Itu tadi Naruto ya? Wah masih di tim kreatif?" Tanya Karin penasaran.

"Hhmm kau benar. coba saja dia menerima tawaran itu dulu. Pasti sekarang sudah jadi executive produser paling tidak produserlah! Ah dia memang bodoh!" rutuk Temari.

"Kira-kira apa alasannya menolak ya? Padahal sayang sekali kan. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali" kata orang di sebelah Temari.

"Entahlah aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Sudahlah ayo kembali bekerja" Temari dan Karin kemudian masuk ke dalam studio meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi pembaca.

.

.

Tenten melangkah keluar meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kantor. Tenten hendak mengajak gadis itu makan siang di restoran yang biasa mereka berdua kunjungi tetapi di tolak dengan alasan "Sudah sarapan jadi tidak lapar". Tenten sih mengerti karena biasanya Hinata selalu berdiet dan berbohong kalau ia tidak lapar. Tenten memaksa tapi Hinata tetap tidak mau. Alhasil hanya Tenten sendiri yang keluar tepat jam 12 siang.

Tenten sampai di depan restoran kali ini ia membawa mobil. Karena mobil Mira e:S nya sudah selesai diperbaiki, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot berdesakan di kantin kantor. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut menuju sebelah kanan dekat dengan pintu masuk. Jadi saat ada yang datang otomatis Tenten dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang-orang yang masuk. Bukannya Tenten terobsesi dengan wajah-wajah orang, tidak. Hanya saja ia senang melihat wajah-wajah baru yang ia temui atau sekedar melihat. Daripada ia terus-terusan melihat orang-orang kantor atau Hinata, kalau Hinata sih tidak masalah, tapi ada wajah seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dia lihat. Tebak saja sendiri siapa. Bosan juga kan?

Tenten kemudian mengangkat tangan pada pelayan yang kebetulan melihatnya. Pelayan restoran tersebut menghampiri Tenten bersiap mecatat pesanan pelanggan di hadapannya.

"Donkatsu satu porsi dan air putih seperti biasa. Terima kasih" ucap Tenten langsung tanpa melihat menu.

"Baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar" Pelayan itu membungkuk kemudian pergi untuk mempersiapkan makanan Tenten. Restoran ini tidak terlalu besar tapi memiliki dua lantai. Biasanya Tenten dan Hinata akan naik ke lantai dua tapi kali ini tidak, karena Hinata tidak bersamanya ia jadi malas naik. Interiornya sederhana dan tidak aneh-aneh. Seperti restoran biasa yang menyajikan donkatsu kesukaannya. Rasanya pun enak. Selain donkatsu banyak sajian makanan yang dapat dipilih termasuk ramen dan lain-lain bila suka.

Tenten kemudian iseng melihat-lihat menu sambil sesekali menatap keluar jendela besar di sampingnya. Kemudian ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing di seberang sana sedang berjalan dengan pakaian lengkap dan rapi. Tenten sedikit terkejut karena orang itu adalah Sasuke si penyiar berita sekaligus sahabat Naruto. Sasuke berjalan lurus ke arah restoran sendirian.

"Mudahan hariku tidak buruk" ucap Tenten lebih tepatnya kepada diri sendiri. Tenten pura-pura membaca menu. Tidak berniat mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun atau sekedar penasaran pria tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam restoran atau belum. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke melihat dirinya. Nanti harinya sial lagi, tentu saja dia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang di dekat Naruto.

"Ten…?" Tenten sedikit meringis kemudian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan tersenyum palsu. Belum sampai sedetik ia tersenyum, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan orang di hadapannya ini. Matanya auto melotot, mulutnya menganga menandakan ia sangat jijik sekali dengan orang ini. Ia segera sadar.

"Naruto???" Kaget Tenten. Entah sudah sesering apa Tenten memanggil nama Naruto dengan nada melengking atau nada terkejut.

"Konnichiwa Nona Cepol Dua. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

Tenten menghembus-hembuskan nafasnya tapi tetap diam dengan wajah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak, bukan karena malu tapi karena marah. Naruto cuek dan tetap duduk. Kemudian pelayan datang bermaksud mencatat pesanan Naruto.

"Ramen dan air putih saja" ucap Naruto cepat. Pelayan tersebut bergegas ke belakang untuk menyiapkan makanan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian pelayan lain datang membawa sepiring donkatsu pesanan Tenten dan meletakkannya di hadapan Tenten.

"Pesanan anda" ucap pelayan tersebut singkat. Merasa diabaikan oleh pemilik donkatsu, pelayan tersebut pun pergi tanpa ucapan terima kasih.

"Jangan menatapku terus. Pesananmu tuh nanti dingin" Kata Naruto yang membuat selera makan Tenten hilang.

Kreeyoook…

Tenten lupa sebenarnya ia sangat lapar. Walaupun nafsu Tenten hilang karena ada Naruto, ia tidak ingin suara perutnya nanti berbunyi saat bekerja. Akan memalukan bagi seorang Tenten. Dan ia pasti diolok-olok Hinata selama beberapa hari. Ia tidak ingin malu, terpaksa ia menatap donkatsu dan bersiap memakannya.

'Aaah aku lupa minta dipotongkan. Sialaaaan..' batin Tenten kesal. Ia kemudian menatap makanannya beberapa detik dengan wajah bingung dan tidak tahu harus apa.

"Sini biar aku potongkan" Kata Naruto kemudian dengan sigap mengambil donkatsu di hadapan Tenten. Tenten cengo' lagi haruskah dia menahan piring yang Naruto pegang atau haruskah dia membiarkan Naruto melakukan 'itu' untuk Tenten. Ia memilih opsi kedua. Selain tidak ingin kelaparan, ia juga menghindari gencatan senjata dengan Naruto. Ia capek jika harus berkelahi di restoran yang tenang ini. Bisa-bisa moodnya hancur dan berimbas pada pekerjaannya.

Pesanan Naruto datang dengan 1 botol besar air dingin serta 2 gelas kosong. Tenten juga sudah menyantap sedikit donkatsu yang dipotong Naruto.

"Terima kasih makanannya. Itadakimasu" ucap Naruto senang.

Slurp slurp…

Tenten melihat Naruto yang sangat lahap memakan ramen di hadapannya.

Slurp slurp..

Tenten menyuap donkatsu ke mulutnya sendiri sambil terus melihat orang di hadapannya itu. 'Hmm enak sekali. Apa Naruto suka ramen?'

'Eh? Ada apa sih dengan diriku? Kenapa tiba-tiba peduli dengan kesukaannya?' batin Tenten.

Tenten melahap donkatsu lagi dengan terus menatap Naruto.

Slurp slurp sluuuurp…

'Kok lucu sih lihat Naruto makan selahap ini? Kkkk' batin Tenten lagi tapi sedikit menahan senyum kali ini. Naruto menghentikan acara seruput mienya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku? Apa ada kuah ramen di sekitar mulutku?" Naruto kemudian menjilati bibir atas dan bawahnya sendiri secara merata, seperti permainan lidah. Mengecap-ngecapkan bibirnya, siapa tahu dengan begitu kuah ramen yang tersisa dimulutnya hilang.

Tenten menelan ludah. Entah kenapa ia tidak berkomentar tentang kelakuan pria di hadapannya ini. Ia menatap intens Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan aktivitasnya. Tidak ada sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti biasa atau sekedar berkata 'menjijikkan' kepada Naruto. Naruto selesai mengelap-elap mulutnya. Ia balik menatap Tenten yang bengong menatap dirinya. Tenten mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Ia sepenuhnya sadar apa yang telah dilakukan, buru-buru ia berdiri dan menuju kasir siap membayar tanpa menghabiskan dulu donkatsu yang masih tersisa. Naruto bingung juga buru-buru ia memakan ramen yang tersisa di hadapannya dan meminum kuahnya, setelah itu Naruto mengejar Tenten. Padahal rencananya Naruto akan sekalian membayar makanan milik Tenten tapi tidak sempat, keburu Tenten yang membayar makanan miliknya sendiri. Terpaksa Naruto hanya membayar tagihan ramen miliknya dan setelah itu mengejar Tenten yang sudah berada di luar. Tenten cepat-cepat membuka pintu kemudi tapi ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Kau kenapa lagi sih cepol?" Tanya Naruto heran. Tenten kesal.

"Aku sudah selesai. Dan ingin kembali ke kantor. Kau uruslah urusanmu sendiri oke?" Tegas Tenten. Tenten membuka pintu mobil dan ingin masuk ke dalam. Lagi-lagi Naruto menahan.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku mohon!" pinta Naruto yang kemudian berlari ke mobilnya tidak jauh dari mobil Tenten tapi di arah sebaliknya. Tenten bingung tapi tetap menunggu. Naruto kembali membawa sesuatu di tangannya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Tenten.

"Apa ini?" Tenten menerima barang tersebut dan ia lihat dengan seksama. Ia bolak-balikkan barang itu dan membukanya, melihat isi di dalamnya. Sepertinya barang ini familiar pikir Tenten.

"Kau lupa? Bukankah kau yang meminjamkan tempat pulpen beserta isi-isinya itu kepadaku? Karena aku selalu meminjam pensil atau pulpen kepadamu. Kau akhirnya kesal dan besoknya saat aku bertanya lagi padamu kau memberi ini. Kau bilang saat kita lulus jangan lupa kembalikan yang lainnya padamu. Dan jangan hilangkan itu. Ingat?" Tenten mengingat sedikit demi sedikit apa yang dijelaskan Naruto tadi.

"Aaah.. benarkah? Tapi aku tidak ingat berkata untuk mengembalikan ini padaku." Bantah Tenten.

"Kau kan orangnya cuek cepoooool!!" Jelas Naruto sambil memencet-mencet 1 cepol Tenten. Tenten mau marah tapi tangan Naruto terlanjur lepas dari cepolan tersebut.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu apa ada yang lain? Aku mau ke kantor nih sudah lewat jam makan siang" Kata Tenten cepat.

"Yah tidak ada sih" Kata Naruto pasrah sambil tangannya menggaruk garuk belakang kepala padahal tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi" Tenten kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil membawa tempat pulpen yang diberikan Naruto tadi dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Padahal kan aku ingin berlama-lama dengannya. Dasar nona cepol dua tidak peka dari dulu ckck" dengan kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan.

Di persimpangan jalan menuju Kantor Tenten di dalam mobil,

'Naruto, Naruto semakin aneh! Bisa-bisanya ia memegang cepol ku seperti itu. Dan ini untuk apa ia kembalikan? Aku saja sudah lupa. Atau apa aku yang aneh ya? Di restoran tadi? Aaaah aku bersikap aneh!'batin Tenten yang masih menyetir menuju kantornya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila" Rutuk Tenten pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa besok aku buka saja cepol ini ya?" kata Tenten sambil menyentuh cepol sebelah kanannya.

.

.

Tenten sampai di kantor dan menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak melihat Hinata di sana 'kemana lagi dia?' batin Tenten 'tadi aku ajak pergi tidak mau heh' kemudian duduk di kursinya. Tenten mengklik mouse dua kali membuka komputernya yang terkunci dan mengarahkan kursornya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tadi pagi yaitu membuat laporan pemenang kuis QQQ show, program yang lain. Karena program yang baru yang akan menjadi penentu menang atau tidaknya dia dari Naruto, sudah beres dan tinggal di produksi minggu depan tentunya sesuai jadwal. Ia masih berkutat di depan komputernya hingga Hinata datang.

"Eh dari mana kau?" Tanya Tenten dari tempat duduknya.

"Ooh? Pergi tadi sebentar hehe" jawab Hinata.

"Oh ya kau sudah mengecek schedule artis yang akan kita pakai kan? Jangan sampai waktu kita syuting bentrokan dengan jadwal mereka" Tanya Tenten lagi sambil masih sibuk menatap layar komputernya.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah cek semua dan tidak ada yang tidak bisa minggu depan. Mereka semua akan hadir" Jawab Hinata cepat. Kiba tiba-tiba datang dengan menepuk pundak Tenten yang otomatis mengejutkannya.

"Heii!!" Ucapnya.

"Aaargh kau mengagetkankuu~" Ucap Tenten kemudian menoleh dengan wajah kesal ke arah Kiba.

"Kibaaa Bakaaa!! Kau ini mengagetkannya tau! Mau kupukul kau?" Ancam Hinata dari kursinya. Kiba hanya bergidik ngeri di samping Tenten.

"Gomen gomen. Kau dipanggil bos tuh!" Kata Kiba.

"Aku? Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Tenten Penasaran.

"Tidak tahu. Pergi saja sana" Suruh Kiba kemudian pergi ke meja Hinata. Tenten segera bangkit berdiri untuk menuju ruang direktur.

"Eh baka, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata. Kiba hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah" Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Tenten tiba di depan pintu ruang bosnya. Di depan pintu bertuliskan "Direktur Kreatif, Rock Lee"

Tok.Tok..

"Masuk" Jawab Lee dari dalam sana. Tenten kemudian masuk dan mendapati Lee tidak sendirian. Ada produser sekaligus teman Lee juga datang, duduk berhadapan.

"Silahkan duduk Tenten-chan" Perintah Lee. Kemudian Tenten duduk di sebelah produser yang bernama Akimichi Chouji, yang sedang mengunyah sesuatu dari tadi tidak lupa menyesap kopi di hadapannya juga.

"Jadi begini Tenten-chan. Orang di hadapanku ini kan sebentar lagi akan cuti, secara tiba-tiba pula. Jadi dia tidak bisa menghandle program kita. Nah orang atas meminta rekomendasi secepatnya pengganti Chouji. Karena ku pikir daripada repot-repot meminta produser lain, mending aku mempromosikanmu menjadi asisten produser untuk menghandle acara ini. Bagaimana?" Tanya Lee.

"A-apa?? A-aku jadi produser?? Eh maksudku asisten produser??" Tanya Tenten entah mengapa terbata-bata.

"Ya. Kalau tidak menemukan pengganti Chouji terpaksa ia tidak bisa minta cuti. Tenten-chan bantulah dia" ucap Lee memohon. Chouji hanya mengangguk angguk saja.

"Tapi aku kan seorang anggota tim kreatif. Kenapa tidak suruh Hinata dan Kiba saja yang lebih pengalaman dibanding aku? Atau Shikamaru yang jelas-jelas berotak encer. Aku juga baru satu tahun di sini."

"Tidak bisa Tenten-chan. Aku sudah menugaskan mereka yang lain. Lagipula sebagian besar variety show baru ini idemu dan kau lebih banyak mengetahui seluk beluknya. Jadi mudah untuk kita memproduksinya. Kau juga cerdas kok, tak kalah dari yang lain" Jelas Lee. Chouji masih mengangkuk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Ta-tapi aku kan. Belum berpengalaman." Ucap Tenten sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nah inilah waktunya kau mencari pengalaman dan mengembangkan bakatmu. Siapa tahu kau langsung diangkat menjadi produser. Ayolah terima saja Tenten-chan" Ucap Lee memohon.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menerimanya" dengan wajah lesu Tenten menerima. Kedua orang yang bersamanya saat ini tersenyum lega.

"Nah kalau begitu mulai besok kau akan pindah ke tim produksi. Hari ini kau selesaikan tugas yang ada atau menyerahkan tugas itu ke anggota tim kreatif jika tidak bisa selesai hari ini" Jelas Lee.

"Baiklah" Ucap Tenten singkat.

"Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?" Tanya Tenten.

"Silahkan dan terima kasih Tenten-chan" kata Lee dengan tersenyum.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu (mohon bantuannya)" ucap Chouji sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aah iya" balas Tenten membungkukkan badan kemudian berjalan keluar. Tenten kembali ke ruangan Tim Kreatif. Duduk di kursinya sambil menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam dan melamun.

'apa aku bisa? Aaah seharusnya aku ngotot untuk menolak. Aku takut menghancurkan acaranya dan ratingnya? Aah pusssinggg. Aku takut kalaaah. Tapi benar sih kata pak direktur. Ini bisa jadi pengalaman buatku' curhat Tenten dalam hati.

"Eh Ten! Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran dari meja sebelah.

"Aaaah nanti aku cerita! Aku mau lanjutin ini dulu" ucap Tenten kesal pada teman semata wayangnya tersebut kemudian melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya. Ia tidak mau membebankan teman-temannya di tim kreatif karena ia akan pindah tugas tapi tugasnya sendiri belum selesai, ia agak khawatir juga. 'mungkin aku harus lembur lagi' batin Tenten.

.

.

Sore ini sepulang bekerja Naruto akan ke rumah orangtuanya. Ia tidak tahu ada apa lagi kali ini hingga disuruh menginap. Tapi Naruto menuruti saja kata-kata ibunya daripada ia dicap anak durhaka. Ia tidak mau.

"Dobe! Mau kemana?" panggil Sasuke melihat Naruto menuju parkiran.

"Ah, kau teme.Sudah selesai siaran?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudah dong! Ini mau pulang" Jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf ya tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku mau ke rumah orangtuaku"

"Tidak apa apa dobe. Ada apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu. Palingan disuruh kencan buta lagi sama anak temannya ibu" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Makanya punya pacar dobe!" Ejek Sasuke.

"Ya kau enak ya bicara seperti itu mentang-mentang punya."

"Hahaa~gomen. Aku juga mau pergi nih jemput my heart pakai mobil" ucap Sasuke OOC sambil pamer kunci mobil.

"Bilang dong dari tadi. Aku kira kau minta numpang lagi teme!"

"Haha baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya" ucap Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dasar teme! Baiklah sampai jumpa" ucap Naruto kemudian menuju mobilnya.

.

.

"Ibuuuu!!!" Teriak Naruto

"Bakaaa!! Ibu di dapuuuur.. Jangan teriak-teriak!!" Teriak Kushina. (Dia ngelarang Naruto teriak, tapi dia teriak juga kkkk)

Naruto tidak langsung menuju dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk naik dulu ke lantai atas. Dimana kamarnya berada.

"aah Lelahnya" Naruto melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Lama juga ia tidak berada di kamar ini. Kamar yang lebih besar daripada kamar yang berada di apartemennya. Tidak ada debu sama sekali. Ia menyadari pasti ibunya setiap hari membersihkan kamar ini.

"Ibu memang baik" Naruto bersyukur akan cinta ibunya yang tidak pernah lelah untuk membersihkan kamar ini berharap Naruto suatu saat kembali lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyapanya" Naruto kemudian turun ke bawah.

"Ibu aku lapar" rengek Naruto pada ibunya.

"Eh Sakura?" ia terkejut mendapati Sakura berada di dapur bersama ibunya.

"Hai Naruto" Sapa Sakura singkat

"Makan saja yang ada di situ" Tunjuk ibunya ke meja makan. Ia sedikit heran karena dapur ini penuh dengan bahan makanan.

"Ada apa ini bu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah kau tidak tahu ya? Ibu memanggilmu ke sini karena kita akan makan bersama orangtua Sakura" Jelas ibunya yang masih sibuk memasak. Sakura sedang memotong-motong kentang dan wartel. Ia berencana membuat kare.

"Ooh.." Jawab Naruto singkat sambil ia mengambil sepertinya makanan sisa ibunya tadi siang, sup miso dan ikan panggang, tidak lupa ada sayur-sayuran di sana. Kemudian mengambil ikan panggang yang ia taruh di atas nasi dan menjejalkan ke mulutnya.

"itadakimasu" ucapnya.

**To Be Continue..**

**Maaf ya aku gak terlalu tahu masalah pertelevisian jadi aku buat seadanya aja ya maaf kalo melenceng dari tugas sebenarnya ya? Okeh?**

**Lanjut???**


	5. Chapter 5

Setiap manusia pasti butuh cinta. Cinta kepada orangtua maupun pasangannya. Siapa sih manusia di dunia ini yang tidak butuh cinta? Hanya orang gila kan? Tetapi, wanita yang satu ini tidak gila. Ia hanya gila pada pekerjaannya dan menomor sekiankan masalah cinta. Baginya cinta hanya sebuah rasa yang tidak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, yang hanya merugikan dirinya. Ia adalah Tenten tanpa marga dan dia tidak butuh CINTA.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruTen**

**Author: Nona Romes**

**Genre : Romance dan Sedikit Humor**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Crack Pairing, Alur Maju Mundur, Newbie**

Chapter 5

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 19.00.

Tenten seharusnya sudah pulang jam segini tapi ia masih ada 'hutang' yang harus dilunasi. Tugas lain yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Ini semua gara-gara ia menceritakan pada Hinata akan pindah ke tim produksi. Tentu saja Hinata kesal karena temannya akan meninggalkan dia seorang diri sebagai wanita di tim kreatif. Tenten lalu berjanji akan mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas Hinata asal dia tidak marah lagi pada Tenten. Hinata luluh kemudian memberikan tugas mencari materi foto dan video untuk VT. Padahal itukan tugas Hinata bukan tugasnya. Alhasil Hinata dengan riang gembira karena bisa pulang cepat meninggalkan dia seorang diri.

"Eeh Shikamaru kau mau kemana?" Teriak Tenten kepada Shikamaru yang sudah melewatinya. Otomatis Shikamaru berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Aah sungguh merepotkan. Aku pulang duluan ya?" ucap Shikamaru malas. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tenten ia langsung pergi.

"Eerr tega sekali sih dia aku ditinggalin!" ucap Tenten melihat Shikamaru yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Tenten kemudian melanjutkan apa yang telah dia mulai. 'semangat! semangat!' batinnya.

.

.

"Naruto bisa tolong ambilkan itu?" Mohon Sakura sambil menunjukkan apa yang dia minta ambilkan. Ternyata sedari tadi setelah makan Naruto hanya duduk-duduk saja memainkan hpnya tanpa melirik orang yang berlalu lalang melewati. Baik ibunya maupun Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang sedang kesulitan ingin mengambil mangkuk yang berada di dalam kabinet yang cukup tinggi pun tidak. Sehingga terpaksa meminta tolong kepada Naruto, tidak mungkin kan ia meminta tolong kepada Kushina yang sedang sibuk dengan supnya.

"Aah tentu" Naruto meletakkan ponselnya. Menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri di sana. Tanpa kesulitan Naruto mengambil mangkuk tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura hanya melihat entah terpesona atau tidak yang jelas ada semburat di sana, di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Taruh dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di sini saja" Sakura menuju meja diikuti Naruto. (Pada model kitchen set island ada meja besar yang diletakkan di tengah. Jadi bukan meja makan ya)

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakura lembut.

"Apa kau membutuhkan yang lain?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Naruto kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Astagaa~ aku lupa membeli buah-buahan!" Kata Kushina yang sukses membuat kedua orang selain dirinya menoleh kepada Kushina.

"Aku akan menyuruh Ibuku membelinya saat ke sini nanti Oba-chan" kata Sakura mendadak.

"Tidak-tidak Sakura aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Mereka kan tamu." Ucap Kushina.

"Biar aku saja yang beli" Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu Naruto!" sergah ibunya.

"Bawa Sakura bersamamu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu buah yang rasanya manis atau tidak. Sakura minta bantuannya ya?" Mohon Kushina.

"Aku akan ikut Oba-chan" Jawab Sakura dengan penuh semangat. Kemudian mengikuti Naruto.

"Rencanaku berhasil! Hihi untung saja tadi aku tidak beli" gumam Kushina licik.

.

.

"Apa ada supermarket yang buka jam segini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang berada di kursi samping pengemudi.

"Hmm sepertinya ada Konbini yang menjual buah-buahan masih buka jam segini. Kita ke Lawsin Store 1000 ya. Kau tahu kan?" Tanya Sakura.

'Tentu saja tahu itukan dekat tempat kerja Tenten' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah kita ke sana. Pasang sabuk pengamanmu yang erat ya. Kita akan melaju" kata Naruto basi. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil ia pasang seatbeltnya seperti biasa.

Di perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara. Karena terasa canggung, Sakura iseng bertanya.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak penasaran?"

"Tentang?" Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungimu selama ini, atau kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu bahwa aku akan pergi ke London" Jawab Sakura.

"Hmm memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto singkat tanpa melirik Sakura atau melihatnya. Ia tidak mau lagi kejadian kemarin terulang. Yaitu hampir menabrak seseorang, Tenten pula orangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana" Terang Sakura bingung. Haruskah dia to the point atau basa-basi dulu. Dia melirik Naruto yang sepertinya tidak akan memberi respon terlihat dari caranya menyetir yang terlalu fokus.

"Yang jelas aku menyesal tidak memberitahumu" Gumam Sakura.

"Apa katamu aku tidak dengar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Jelaskan saja" Pinta Naruto. Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oya kau sepertinya akrab sekali dengan gadis yang kemarin?"

"Siapa? Maksudmu Tenten?"

"Iya, Tenten" Jawab Sakura tidak bersemangat.

"Yaah tidak seakrab kita waktu dulu siih" Jawab Naruto tidak yakin. Sakura blusing.

"Dia temanku dan rival sekaligus, tapi aku tidak menganggap dia musuh. Entah kenapa dia saja yang selalu kasar kepadaku. Dia menanggapku menyebalkan sepertinya. Gadis ituu.."

"Kita sudah sampai" Tunjuk Sakura refleks, menghentikan cerita Naruto. Tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan dari cerita itu dan minimarket menyelamatkannya. Naruto menuju ke arah minimarket yang berada di depan mata mereka. Naruto kemudian menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan tepat di depan minimarket tersebut. Sakura keluar dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berdua lalu mencari area buah-buahan.

'Besar juga tempatnya tidak seperti minimarket pada umumnya' batin Naruto.

"Mau beli buah apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di area buah-buahan. Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau saja yang pilih Sakura" Kata Naruto menyerahkan keputusan memilih buah-buahan kepada Sakura. Ia sendiri tidak yakin buah apa yang diinginkan ibunya sebagai pencuci mulut. Sakura berpikir sebentar kemudian menyusuri area buah-buahan tersebut. Setelah ia dapat melihat buah yang ia cari, ia menarik-narik Naruto bermaksud agar Naruto mengikutinya. Mereka sampai di area semangka. Sakura sibuk memilih-milih sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri melihat sekeliling tidak tertarik untuk ikut membantu.

"Ah Naruto kita lupa membawa keranjang. Bisa kau ambilkan?" Pinta Sakura.

"Tentu" Naruto kemudian kembali ke depan untuk mengambil keranjang. Sambil berjalan, ia melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada beberapa orang pelanggan yang terlihat masih memilih-milih barang serta karyawan yang sibuk menyusun sepertinya minuman kaleng. Ia kemudian mengambil keranjang yang ada di samping dekat pintu masuk, setelah itu ia kembali sambil bersiul-siul menenteng keranjang yang ada di tangannya, serta pandangannya ia telusuri ke koridor-koridor yang ada di supermarket tersebut sekedar iseng. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti kemudian berjalan mundur perlahan. Ia kemudian tersenyum melihat orang yang sangat ia kenali, orang tersebut menoleh.

"Naruto???" Tanya Tenten tak percaya. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Eeerrr sebal deh!! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali sih bertemu kamu? Bosan tahu!"

"Eh Tenten kebetulan sekali." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Karena Tenten sedang malas, lelah, letih, lesu, lembur pula, ia urung meneriak-riaki Naruto menyuruh pergi atau semacamnya.

"Kok kau ada di sini?" Tanya Tenten sambil tangannya sibuk mencari-cari barang yang ia cari. Baru kali ini Tenten bersikap lembut. Ia sendiri heran tapi dia buang jauh-jauh pikiran lain yang menghampiri otaknya.

"Yaah mencari buah-buahan saja. Cuma di sini yang buka" Jawab Naruto

"Ku pikir kau menguntit lagi" ucap Tenten santai. Kali ini dia menemukan apa yang ia cari dan memasukkannya ke keranjang.

"Hoi! Aku tidak pernah menguntit kau tahu" Jawab Naruto salah tingkah. "Kau belum pulang? Ini kan sudah jam setengah 8" Tanya Naruto sebelum Tenten nyerocos lagi. Ia tidak mau moment seperti ini hancur.

"Aku lembur." Jawab Tenten singkat.

"Lagi?" Tanya Naruto tak kalah singkat. Tenten kaget.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa tahu aku sering lembur?" Tanya Tenten penasaran sambil mengerutkan alisnya ke arah Naruto.

"I-ituuuu….." Naruto bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Naruto kau di sini?" Tanya Sakura kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

'Untung Sakura datang' Batin Naruto lega. "Oh Sakura maaf kau pasti mencari ku ya? Hehe" tawa Naruto receh.

"Loh? Ada Tenten. Konbanwa Tenten-chan" Sapa Sakura.

"Konbanwa" Ucap Tenten singkat.

"Ayo Sakura kita kembali ke sana. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya Nona Cepol Dua. Ayo" Ajak Naruto terburu-buru kepada Sakura, meninggalkan Tenten sendirian.

'Mencurigakan!' batin Tenten.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura kali ini sudah berada di rumah. Begitupula sang tuan rumah, Minato Namikaze yang datang tidak lama setelah Naruto dan Sakura pergi membeli buah. Sebentar lagi orangtua Sakura datang, jadi Kushina dan Sakura menyiapkan meja makan.

"Maaf ya Sakura merepotkan. Kau kan harusnya menjadi tamu kami" Sesal Kushina.

"Tidak masalah Oba-chan. Aku sendiri yang ingin membantu" Ucap Sakura lembut. Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan persiapan sambil berbincang-bincang. Di lain sisi, di ruang keluarga rumah itu, Minato dan Naruto sedang menonton TV. Minato membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto! Sepertinya Ibumu menyukai Sakura"

"Dari dulu kan Ibu memang menyukainya" Jawab Naruto singkat. Minato memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Maksud ayah Ibumu sepertinya ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai menantunya" Terang ayahnya to the point.

"Apa???" Naruto tersentak.

"Ssst pelankan suaramu!" Ucap Minato.

"Ibu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa aku bersama teman masa kecilku itu? Bukannya tidak bisa sih. Aku hanya tidak mau" Jelas Naruto kepada ayahnya.

"Tenanglah. Ibumu hanya khawatir kau jomblo terus" Ucap ayahnya

"Tapi ayaaah…" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"Eh mereka datang" kata Minato sambil ia suruh anaknya agar bersikap tenang.

Ting.tong..

"Sepertinya itu mereka. Biar aku bukakan, Sakura kau tunggulah di sini" Kata Kushina.

"Baik Oba-chan" Sakura kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. Minato melirik Naruto. Naruto membuang muka. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum dikulum.

.

.

Kini mereka berada di dapur. Dengan meja makan jati berbentuk bundar, serta kursi yang pas sekali berjumlah 6. Naruto dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan. Sang nyonya tuan rumah menghidangkan kare buatan Sakura. Sakura ingin membantu tapi ditahan oleh Kushina. Minato dan orangtua Sakura berbincang-bincang ria. Naruto dan Sakura hanya mendengarkan, sesekali Sakura mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Naruto.

"Silahkan dinikmati" kata Kushina kepada semuanya. Ia sekarang sudah duduk di antara Minato dan Naruto. Semuanya menurut dan memakan hidangan yang ada di depan masing-masing. Banyak sekali yang dihidangkan oleh Kushina dan Sakura diantaranya kare, sup miso, ikan bakar, tempura, salad bayam, dan tamagoyaki.

"Euumm oishi" Ucap ibu Sakura, Mebuki.

"Kau benar" sambung ayahnya, Kizashi. Yang kembali menyantap kare buatan anaknya.

"Wow Sakura kau berhasil. Kare buatanmu memang enak" Ucap Kushina.

"Terima kasih Oba-chan" Ucap Sakura tersipu malu.

"Kau sudah bisa menjadi istri kalau begini. Benar kan Naruto?" Tanya Minato pada Naruto yang hampir saja membuat Naruto menyeburkan makanannya. Sakura blushing. Kushina, Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya tertawa.

"ah iya ayah!" Jawab Naruto singkat sambil menatap ayahnya tajam. Kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

22.15

"Akhirnyaaa selesai juga" ucap Tenten pada dirinya sendiri. Ia selesai membereskan mejanya. Sekarang meja itu kosong, hanya ada komputer di sana. Besok ia harus pindah meninggalkan ruang ini. Ia berjalan pelan mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, berhenti tepat di meja Hinata. Ia pasti merindukan sahabat satu-satunya itu. Pasti tidak ada lagi suara cerewet pagi-pagi menghampiri telinganya. Tapi tak apa batinnya karena masih satu kantor, masih bisa bertemu untuk makan siang atau sekedar menyapa.

Jetrek..

Tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan mati. Entah ruangan ini saja, atau seluruh gedung yang mati. Gelap tidak ada yang terlihat. Tumben sekali ada pemadaman pada gedung ini, batinnya. Tenten mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada dalam saku celana jeansnya.

"ah masih sisa sedikit" Ia hidupkan flashlight hpnya yang hampir mati, mengambil tas serta jaketnya yang masih berada di meja kerjanya. Setelah itu ia ingin segera keluar. Ia lupa kalau pintu kantor mereka tidak bisa terbuka jika lampu sedang mati.

"Aarh sial" Tenten kemudian menghubungi Hinata bermaksud meminta nomor telepon security yang menjaga kantor mereka.

Tuut..tuut.tuuut..

Tidak ada jawaban. Tenten menelepon sekali lagi.

Tuut..tuuut..tuuutt..

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tuut..tuut.. mati! Ya, ponselnya mati sekarang. Betapa sialnya Tenten. Ia merutuk pada diri sendiri karena tidak mengisi daya ponselnya tadi.

"Aah bodohnya aku terjebak di sini! Apa boleh buat tunggu sajalah paling sebentar lagi hidup!" Tenten kembali menuju mejanya berharap lampu segera menyala, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berpikir positif agar tidak bergelut dengan ketakutan.

.

.

Semua orang di rumah Naruto sedang menikmati semangka serta buah-buahan yang tadi dibeli Naruto dan Sakura di ruang keluarga sambil berbincang-bincang ria. Naruto dan Sakura berada di dapur. Membereskan sisa makanan mereka serta mencuci piring. Naruto menawarkan diri untuk membantu ibunya, tapi Sakura dengan sigap menyuruh Kushina beristirahat. Jadi di sinilah mereka berdua, mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagus, sangat menyenangkan bekerja di sana" Jawab Naruto.

"Kata ibumu kau membuka bisnis minuman ya?" Tanya Sakura lagi penasaran.

"Hmm café juga, apa kau sudah pernah ke sana?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Belum siih hehe Aku menunggu kau yang mengajakku ke sana" Kata Sakura malu.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana denganmu? Kapan rencana kau mulai bekerja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah minggu depan aku sudah bisa bekerja di St. Agatha International Hospital" Jawab Sakura antusias.

"Wow kau pasti akan sangat-sangat sibuk nanti"

"Begitulah Naruto. Tapi kita masih bisa sering bertemu kan seperti dulu lagi?" Harap Sakura

"Tentu saja" kata Naruto singkat. Yang sukses membuat degup jantung Haruno Sakura berpacu.

Ddrt ddrrtt..

Naruto menuju meja besar di belakang mereka. Melepaskan sarung tangan cuci yang membungkus tangannya sedari tadi dan meraih ponsel yang ada di meja. Sakura masih melanjutkan acara cuci piring mereka. Dengan raut wajah kaget Naruto membuang kedua sarung tangan cucinya dan melepaskan apron yang melilit badannya. Tanpa babibu lagi, tanpa memberitahu Sakura, Naruto melesat pergi dengan terburu-buru. Sakura tentu saja kehilangan kata-kata bercampur bingung dengan sikap pemuda yang barusan meninggalkan dia.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu Sakura?" Tanya Kushina yang ikut bingung melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar. Dan hanya pamit singkat kepada ayahnya dan yang lain di ruang keluarga.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Oba-chan, tiba-tiba saja ia pergi" kata Sakura bingung.

"Baiklah, tidak usah khawatir mungkin masalah kerjaan. Oba-chan akan membantumu. Ayo" kata Kushina menenangkan Sakura.

"Baiklah Oba-chan" ucap Sakura masih dengan raut wajah bingung.

.

.

Tenten POV

Mataku sekarang menutup sepenuhnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku sangat takut sekarang tapi aku yakinkan diri semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dan apapun di sini yang aneh, hanya ada aku. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di kursiku, tapi kepalaku ada di meja. Dari tadi aku berusaha untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa. Yang ada aku malah menghayal yang macam-macam. Makanya aku tidak berani membuka mata lebar-lebar. Hanya sedikit, memastikan lampu sudah hidup atau belum. Menyebalkan, aku mohon tidurlah! Pintaku pada diri sendiri.

Oh tidak! Ini mimpi, imajinasi atau kenyataan?

Ada yang menyentuh punggungku! Aku takut sekaliiii. Kami-sama tolong akuu. Kenapa dari tadi tidak lepas? Oh tidak, apa itu tangan? apa bergerak ke bawah? Apapun itu! Aku harus bangun segera, harus!

"Aaaaarrgh!!" Teriak ku menepis semua ketakutan, yang pasti agar sesuatu yang menghinggapi punggungku tadi lepas. Ku buka mata perlahan berharap ini hanya mimpi. Aku terkejut, bersyukurlah terang rembulan dapat menyinari sampai ke gedung ini, jadi aku dapat melihat orang di depanku menatapku penuh hasrat. Ia lebih pendek sedikit dariku sekitar 160cm sepertinya, dari atas sampai bawah tertutup kain hitam. Yang bisa aku lihat hanya pada bagian mata yang menatapku tajam. Seperti ingin memangsaku! Di tangan kanan menenteng sesuatu seperti tas dan terlihat berat. Aku mulai gemetaran. Yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini adalah lari, jadi aku meraih apapun dibelakangku dan buukkk!! Seperti di film-film, tepat pada saat lampu menyala tiba-tiba bola kasti melayang tepat ke pelipis orang di depanku. Aku mengikuti darimana arah bola ini datang. Ternyata dari arah pintu yang tadi terkunci, seseorang di sana berlari ke arah orang di depanku bersiap menendang, aku terkejut tapi masih mematung di tempat yang sama.

"Berhenti! Berhenti!" Teriak dua orang security yang baru saja datang kepada si penendang. Yang ditendang mengaduh kesakitan. Security 1 menahan Naruto, sedangkan Security 2 menggiring orang yang ditendang tadi dan menahan tangannya, agar tidak kemana mana. Ya, yang melempar bola serta menendang penjahat tadi adalah Naruto. Orang yang selama ini aku benci setengah mati.

"Tenanglah dia sudah tertangkap" Kata security 1 pada Naruto. Naruto megap-megap, kembali bernafsu untuk menghajar orang tersebut. Security 2 membuka penutup wajah orang itu, aku tidak mengenalinya, begitupun yang lain. Yang berarti orang ini berniat jahat padaku, atau pada kantor ini, aku tidak tahu.

"Baiklah sekarang kau ikut aku ke bawah dan jelaskan semuanya!" kata security 2 kepada orang tersebut.

"Langsung saja bawa dia ke kantor polisi!" saran Naruto dengan emosi. Security 2 tidak menjawab dan langsung membawa orang itu bersamanya. Security 1 melepaskan Naruto dan meminta maaf pada ku. Aku tidak menjawab karena masih shock.

"Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanannya. Saya berjanji akan mengurus orang itu dengan benar" Security 2 menunduk dalam-dalam kemudian pergi mengikuti mereka yang sudah di depan. Tinggal Naruto dan aku saja yang berada di dalam sini. Kemudian aku terduduk lemas.

"Kau tidak apa???" Tanya Naruto sepertinya khawatir padaku. Aku menangguk.

"Ayoo!! kuantar kau pulang" Tawar Naruto. Aku hanya mengangguk lagi tanpa berbicara. Entah kenapa aku tidak menolak. Aku bisa saja menggeleng, tapi tidak kulakukan. Mungkin karena masih shock. Naruto menggengam lenganku, membantuku berdiri, tangan kanannya yang kosong kemudian mengambil tasku yang masih berada di atas meja. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau telihat lemas di depan Naruto, telebih kepada laki-laki. Tapi kejadian tadi sukses membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, pertama kali bagiku melihat orang seperti tadi. Kalau Naruto tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah dihabisi atau diperkosa oleh penjahat itu. Aku ngeri.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di dalam mobil Naruto, Naruto menyodorkan air mineral kepadaku, aku mengambilnya, setelah itu menyerahkan kembali kepadanya. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Aku melirik Naruto yang sedang menyetir. Kemudian aku mulai mengantuk, aku bahkan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

"Nona Cepol Dua bangunlah"

Aku mendengar suara baritone yang memanggilku dengan lembut. Aku senyum sendiri sambil masih terpejam. Aku pasti bermimpi mendengar suara itu. Kemudian otakku tiba-tiba merefresh sendiri memori, mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang tadi malam. Sampai pada saat aku di tolong Naruto serta aku tidur di dalam mobilnya. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku membuka mata perlahan, mengerjap-erjapkan mataku, meyakinkan bahwa ini pasti masih di dalam mobil. Aku melihat orang di samping tempat tidurku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarku! Aku terduduk masih di atas kasur yang tidakku kenali. Aku menatapnya lagi. Berharap ini hanya mimpi belaka.

"Aah badanku sakit sekali. Kau tidak bisa diam yah kalau tidur" kata Naruto dengan santai disamping kasur ini, sambil ia gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

'Apa? Badannya sakit? Aku apa dia bilang?' batinku. Aku mulai tersadar, jangan-jangan dia?

Aku menatap ke bagian bawah lebih tepatnya dadaku, aku menutup mata tidak ingin melihat lebih lanjut. Kemudian cepat-cepat aku membalut tubuhku dengan selimut dan kembali menatapnya tajam bersiap menyumpah seperti biasa, tanpa babibu lagi aku berteriak padanya yang sedang menatapku biasa.

"Dasarr cabuuuuuuuuuuul!!!!!!!"

**To be continue..**

**Maaf gak maksimal dalam pembuatannya. Masih belum pede karena masih pemula. Tolong dukung aku terus yaa..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wah ternyata susah yah buat cerita wkwk baru di chapter 5 kemarin aku udah mulai kehilangan ide dan kata-kata. Tapi review kalian menyemangati aku untuk terus lanjut. Walau gak sebagus penulis pro atau gak seperti yang kalian harapkan, aku akan tetap merampungkan cerita ini. Terima kasih semua reviewnya..**

**Ganbatte!!**

Setiap manusia pasti butuh cinta. Cinta kepada orangtua maupun pasangannya. Siapa sih manusia di dunia ini yang tidak butuh cinta? Hanya orang gila kan? Tetapi, wanita yang satu ini tidak gila. Ia hanya gila pada pekerjaannya dan menomor sekiankan masalah cinta. Baginya cinta hanya sebuah rasa yang tidak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, yang hanya merugikan dirinya. Ia adalah Tenten tanpa marga dan dia tidak butuh CINTA.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruTen**

**Author: Nona Romes**

**Genre : Romance dan Sedikit Humor**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Crack Pairing, Alur Maju Mundur, Newbie**

Chapter 6

"Dasarr cabuuuuuuuuuuul!!!!!!!" Teriakku pada Naruto. Aku hanya berteriak tidak berani bergerak dari tempatku sekarang. Aku mulai menangis seperti anak kecil. Naruto cengo' mungkin dia belum pernah melihat wanita cantik sepertiku menangis.

"Huuuuaaaa.. su-sudah ku duga huaaaa…" Mampuslah aku habis ini. Kelemahanku terlihat, pasti Naruto senang karena mendapatkan bahan olokan. Aku tidak peduli lagi karena aku sangat sakit hati padanya.

"K-kau melakukan yang tak se-senonoh padaku huaaaa…!" aku menangis kencang sekali aku tidak tahan lagi. Naruto masih menatapku cengo'

"K-kau kerjasama kan? De-dengan penja- .hiks.hiks. hat itu?" aku menangis sesegukan.

"Sstt apa sih maksudmu? Berhenti menangis. Aku tidak sejahat itu" Naruto mulai mendekatiku hendak mengusap airmataku. Aku menepis tangannya.

"Huaaa aku tidak percaya huaaaaaa.." tangisku masih berlanjut.

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku cepoool" Naruto menenangkanku, tapi aku masih tetap menangis. Ia melanjutkan.

"Aku membawamu ke apartemenku ini bukan bermaksud melecehkanmu. Tadi malam kau terlihat pulas sekali, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kemudian aku menggendongmu mau menuju apartemenmu tapi aku tidak tahu kodenya, terus daripada tanganku pegal mending aku bawa saja kamu ke sini. Aku tegaskan sekali lagi aku bukan orang jahat" jelas Naruto. Aku mulai berhenti menangis, tapi masih agak sesegukan.

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku? Coba ikut aku" ajak Naruto kemudian ingin memegang tanganku. Lagi-lagi aku menepis. Aku tidak mau keluar dari selimut ini karena aku merasa tidak memakai apa-apa. Pakaianku tidak tahu dia buat kemana. Kemudian dia tahu sepertinya aku takut untuk keluar dari selimut ini.

"Astaga! Keras kepala sekali sih Nona ini!" Naruto kemudian menarik selimut yang melilit di tubuhku. Aku berteriak ketakutan. Kami berdua sekarang sedang tarik-tarikan selimut, berakhir dengan Naruto pemenangnya. Aku memejamkan mata sambil kedua tanganku ku lipat ke depan dada. Aku takut melihat kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Buka matamu, tidak apa-apa" Kata Naruto. Aku menurut. Kemudian aku perlahan melihat ke bawah. Aku terkejut karena masih memakai celana jeansku. Setelah itu kularikan pandangan ke atasnya lagi. Aku ternyata masih memakai baju dalam.

"Lihatkan? kau masih menggunakan tanktopmu itu." Aku ingin bertanya 'terus kau kemanakan bajuku?' tapi ia duluan menjawab tanpaku tanya.

"Dan bajumu? Ingat tidak apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?" aku berusaha mengingat, tapi lagi-lagi aku lupa apa yang terjadi atau memang tidak tahu.

"Kau mengigau seperti orang mabuk, dengan mata terpejam kau meminta minum. Aku pikir serius kau sudah bangun. Aku memberikanmu minum, tapi bukannya minum kau malah menumpahkannya tepat ke bajumu. Dan lagi untung kau pakai tanktop jadi aku buka saja kemejamumu. Hanya kemejamu aku serius." Jelas Naruto bersuer suer ria. Yah itu memang kebiasaanku sih, dulu waktu kecil ibuku juga sering berkata demikian. Kalau aku mulai mengigau aku akan kesana-kemari seperti orang mabuk. Kelihatan aneh sih, tapi begitulah adanya. Kali ini aku mulai percaya.

"Terus tadi malam bagaimana bisa kau ada di kantorku? Sok pahlawan lagi!" Tanya ku sarkastik.

"Hhmm itu aku hanya khawatir karena temanku berkata bakal ada pemadaman di wilayah itu, jadi aku ingat kau kan sedang lembur. Karena aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu jadi aku nekat saja pergi. Terus benar kan? Ternyata ada yang ingin berbuat jahat padamu" jelas Naruto lagi.

"Kau yakin bukan komplotannya?" Tanyaku lagi. Sambil mengusap ingusku yang sedikit keluar.

"Tentu saja bukan! Apa kau gila? Untuk apa aku melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Siapa tahu untuk mendapat simpati dariku mungkin. Ah, atau mau mengerjai aku lagi ya seperti terakhir kali agar otakku benar-benar rusak. Ooh aku ingat jangan-jangan minuman yang kau berikan padaku ada obat tidurnya. Terus kau sengaja berikan padaku, terus aku bakal diapa-apain oleh mu gitu? Terus…."

"Heeeeiiii.. berhenti mencurigaiku terus kenapa sih kau tidak percaya padaku. Bukannya kita kenal sudah 7 tahun ya?"

"Iya kenalnya 7 tahun tapi untuk mengetahui kau jahat atau tidak, butuh 100 tahun! Aku saja tidak akrab denganmu kok!" Naruto mendekat ke arah ku yang masih berada di atas kasur. Aku terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tanganku agar mendekat padanya. Karena ditarik, otomatis badanku ikut maju ke arahnya. Aku tercekat, menatap ke matanya langsung sedekat ini aku belum pernah.

"Ayo akrabkan diri mulai sekarang!" Kata Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya yang makin hari makin menawan. Hush ada apa sih denganku. Tidak! Tidak! aku tidak boleh luluh padanya.

Aku kemudian menjauhkan diri darinya. Meninggalkan dia yang masih duduk di kasur.

'Dasar psikopat' gumamku. Ia juga mulai berdiri. Dapatku lihat ia tersenyum-senyum melihat diriku yang salah tingkah. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sekarang aku masih berdiri, tanpa memakai baju pastinya karena aku tidak tahu ia menaruh kemejaku dimana.

Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar. Aku ingin ikut keluar tapi aku malu melangkah. Takut terlihat salah tingkah, aku putuskan untuk ikut saja dia keluar.

Yang pertama ku lihat adalah sofa tempat ku hari itu berbaring lebih tepatnya pingsan karena ulah Naruto. Aku lihat bantal serta selimut yang bertengger di atasnya. Ternyata yang Naruto ingin perlihatkan padaku adalah ini, bukti bahwa ia memang tidak melecehkanku. Ternyata ia tidur di sofa ini, mana kita tahu kan' ku katakan dalam hati. Siapa tahu ini modusnya. Kemudian aku lihat dia ternyata mengembalikan pakaianku dan menghampiriku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Nih sudah kering" ucapnya. Kuambil lalu kupakai kemeja ini di depannya.

"Terima kasih. Mana tas dan jaketku?" tanyaku jutek.

"Tidak mau minum kopi dulu?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

"Tidaaaaaakk" ucapku tegas kemudian mengambil sendiri tas dan jaket yang tadi dia tunjuk keberadaan.

Ting.tong..

Pintu depan berbunyi. Aku terkejut. Siapa yang datang? Bisa-bisa orang salah paham melihat ku pagi-pagi di sini. Naruto ingin menghampiri pintu, tapi buru-buru ku tahan.

"Eh eeh tunggu" bisikku padanya kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku bagaimana?" tanyaku masih berbisik.

"Apanya?" tanyanya santai. "Tenanglah di sini dulu. Jangan kemana mana oke?" Naruto kemudian meninggalkanku yang masih panik. Aku ingin sembunyi tapi nanti terlihat aneh, karena apa pentingnya aku bersembunyi dari seseorang yang entah itu siapa. Aku positif thinking berdoa mudah-mudahan yang di depan adalah kurir. Aku kemudian kembali menuju sofa, dan duduk di sana. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan, aku pura-pura sibuk dengan melipat selimut yang ada di hadapanku sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi datang ke sini sih?" dapat ku dengar Naruto mengomel di depan entah dengan siapa, tapi aku yakin mereka akan datang. Mampus aku, batinku.

Yang ku lihat pertama kali adalah Naruto, kemudian diikuti dengan wanita mungkin berumur 40an tahun yang masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda dengan rambut merahnya. Setelah itu, aku melihat warna rambut yang mirip dengan Naruto. Kuning. Aku berdiri. Dua orang yang tidak ku kenali terkejut melihatku. Aku menelan ludah. Kemudian membungkukkan badanku tanda hormat. Ku tebak mereka berdua ini adalah ayah dan ibu Naruto, karena terlihat mirip.

"Oh-ohayou go-gozaimasu" sapaku terbata. Tumben sekali aku terbata bata tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka masih bengong menatapku. Mungkin wajahku aneh dan bengkak. Maklum saja aku tadi habis menangis dan belum cuci muka.

"Ohayou" kata kedua orang tua di depanku bersamaan.

"Oya cepol mereka ini adalah orangtua ku. Ayah ibu, ini Tenten. Ststststs" Aku tidak yakin apa yang Naruto bisikan diakhir kepada ayahnya. Awas saja dia berkata yang macam-macam.

"Ka-kalau begitu silahkan duduk" jawabku seperti tuan rumah saja. "Oya Naruto, aku pergi" kata ku lagi. Aku kemudian ingin keluar tapi ditahan oleh Naruto. Ia menghampiriku, aku menatapnya tak suka.

"Makanlah sebentar di sini. Ibuku membawakan sarapan" katanya kepadaku. Aku diam saja sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang sempat-sempatnya tersenyum di situasi canggung ini.

"Ya benar, ayo kita sarapan sama-sama" kata ayah Naruto. Ibunya hanya cengo'menatap suaminya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku sarapan di rumah saja" kataku kepada ayahnya.

"Tapi kau pasti tidak sempat nanti. Kalau begitu sebentar" apa lagi yang akan Naruto lakukan. Kali ini ia menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibu aku ambil ini ya?" Pinta Naruto pada ibunya. Ia mengambil satu rantang yang aku tidak tahu apa isinya dari tangan ibunya kemudian kembali menghampiriku.

"Ini!" kali ini aku yang cengo'. Ia memaksaku mengambil makanan yang ada di rantang ini. Aku menolak tapi berkali-kali Naruto memaksa, begitupula ayahnya. Karena aku sangat tidak enak kepada mereka dan daripada aku berlama-lama lagi di sini, aku terpaksa mengambilnya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku ambil" kataku malas.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih." Ucapku pada orangtua Naruto, tidak lupa aku membungkukan kepala ku berkali-kali. Setelah itu aku pergi diantar oleh Naruto.

"Nanti kita pergi bareng ya? Mobilmu kan masih di sana" Ajak Naruto. Aku ingat, mobil ku masih terparkir rapi di parkiran kantor.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Aku akan hubungi Hinata" Jawabku cepat.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Sangat-sangat yakin!" jawab ku tegas.

"Dasar keras kepala!!" lagi-lagi ia menyentuh pucuk kepalaku lembut. Aku membiarkannya entah mengapa, mungkin karena rasa terima kasih sudah memberikan ku sarapan.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa" kataku padanya.

"Sampai jumpa cepol" ucapnya balik. Kemudian aku keluar menuju apartemenku di sebelah.

.

.

Aku sudah selesai mandi. Ku buka ponselku yang sudahku cas.

Tung.tung.tung.tung.tung.

'Astaga sms siapa ini? Pasti Hinata' batinku.

Tenten bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf gara-gara aku kau lembur, kau jadi kena imbasnya. Aku nyesal memberi tugas itu padamu TT tolong balaaas*

Woi sudah bangun belum? Aku khawatir. Hubungi kalau sudah bangun*

Ih gak aktif lagi nomornya. Udah bangun belum sih?*

Tenten-chan aku sudah dengar kabar. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Penjahat itu sudah diringkus, ternyata dia ingin mencuri dari kantor kita. Kami juga sudah melihat cctvnya walau tidak jelas, tapi kami tahu dia diam-diam mendekatimu. Sebaiknya kau ijin saja hari ini. Aku memberikan ijin karena khawatir*

Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu tadi malam. Ah penjahat itu merepotkan!*

"Wah ternyata mereka bisa mengkhawatirkanku juga ya?" kataku kemudian menghubungi Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi. Hinata?...Aah sudahlah jangan lebay. Itu bukan salahmu lagian aku sudah berjanji kan? Aku numpang kau ya hari ini?" tanyaku pada Hinata, sambil membuka penutup rantang yang diberikan Naruto tadi kemudian menspeaker ponselku.

"Tidak bisa! Kau istirahat saja mengerti? Lagian aku sudah di kantor dan bos mengijinkanmu istirahat di rumah. Ah kibaaaa apaan sih? Aku masih ngomong sama Tenten nih, baka! Pokoknya kau jangan membantah, oke? Sudah yah, Kiba mau berbicara padamu tapi aku larang. Oya nanti aku traktir sebagai permintaan maaf sampai jumpa. Iiish Kiba baka!!" tuut.tuuut… panggilan berakhir.

"yah apa boleh buat kalau Hinata berbicara. Lagian aku lelah sekali" ucapku pada diri sendiri kemudian melanjutkan sarapanku.

.

.

Normal POV

"Hei bodoh! Jelaskan pada ibu gadis itu siapa" dengan berkacak pinggang sambil masih memegang sendok sup, Kushina menghujani Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang sama terus menerus.

"Tenanglah Kushina, tunggu sampai Naruto selesai makan" bela Minato yang sedang melahap telur goreng yang dibuat Kushina.

"Tidak! Dia harus menjawabku sekarang" cerca Kushina.

"Astaga ibu tidak bisa tenang sedikit apah? Dia teman seatapku." Terang Naruto.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda yah!" Kushina hendak memukul Naruto dengan benda yang ia pegang sekarang. Tapi urung, karena melihat Naruto yang siap menghindar.

"Ma-maksudku, kami satu apartemen bu. Eh, maksudnya tempat tinggalnya di sebelah"

"Ooh jadi kalian tetangga ya?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Benar sekali ayah 100!" Jawab Naruto antusias. Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Terus? Kok bisa dia pagi-pagi di sini?" Tanya ibunya lagi.

"Apa kalian tidur bersama?" sergah Minato yang berhasil kena pukulan sendok sup dari Kushina tepat di kepalanya. Minato hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Pengennya sih begitu ayah, tapi ia terlalu galak untukku ajak tidur bersama" jawab Naruto kepalang santai.

"Seperti ibumu dong!" Ucap Minato lagi.

Tuk.tuk..

"Aww!!" Aduh kedua orang laki-laki yang berada di sana bersamaan.

"Ibu senang sekali sih menyiksa kami?" Protes Naruto. Minato hanya diam tidak berani protes seperti Naruto.

"Awas saja kau macam-macam yah! Kalau tidak.." ancam Kushina.

"Kalau tidak apa bu? Bukannya ibu ingin aku punya pacar dan segera menikah serta punya cucu dari anakmu ini?"

"Tapi bukan gadis itu orangnya, baka!" bentak Kushina.

"Terus siapa bu? Siapaaa??" Tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penasaran.

"Ibu ingin kau menikahi Sakura!" jawab ibunya langsung. Naruto cengo' kemudian menjawab.

"Apa? Tidak bisa bu! Aku tidak mau. Dia itu teman masa kecilku dan aku tidak punya perasaan lebih padanya" jelas Naruto.

"Bakaaa!! Sakura itu cantik dan baik. Pintar memasak pula. Apa yang kurang dari dirinya bakaa?? Hilangkan perasaan teman masa kecil, maka kau akan menemukan perasaan lebih pada dirinya" terang Kushina lebih jelas.

"Aaargh aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku tidak mencintai Sakura titik!" ucap Naruto frustasi.

"Bakaaaa!! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Jelas-jelas ada wanita di depanmu yang lebih tepat" kata ibunya lagi.

"Tentu saja ada bu, dan orangnya itu Tenten!" jawab Naruto tak kalah keras kepala.

"Maksudmu gadis yang tidur di rumahmu tadi, yang melengos pergi menolak makan bersama kita?" Tanya ibunya sarkastik.

"Ibu belum mengenalnya!" bentak Naruto.

"Melihat dari sikapnya yang menatapmu jijik seperti tadi, ibu rasa dia tidak menyukaimu!"

"Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku bu!"

"Dengan cara apa? Kau saja tidak berpengalaman pacaran. Sudahlah tidak usah repot-repot mengejar gadis itu. Jelas-jelas ada yang menyukaimu!" ibunya bersikeras.

"Sakura maksud ibu? Ibu berhenti menjodohkanku! Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri" Naruto semakin frustasi.

"Kau tidak bisa. Lihat saja, apa pernah kau membawa pacar ke rumah?!" Tanya Kushina dengan nada yang agak meninggi. Kali ini Naruto berdiri mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aaargh aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku akan membuktikan pada ibu bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan Tenten!" kemudian melengos meninggalkan dua orang yang ada di dapur menuju kamarnya, dan menutup serta mengunci pintunya.

"Baka!! Aku belum selesai berbicara. Buka pintunya!!" Ibunya menghampiri pintu itu, berusaha membukanya dari luar.

"Kushina sudahlah dia bukan anak kecil lagi" kata Minato berusaha menenangkan. Kushina menghampirinya.

"Kau selalu membelanya! Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik buatnya. Dan aku yakin itu Sakura. Gadis itu? Apa baiknya dia? Sikapnya saja sudah begitu, menatap anak kita penuh kebencian." Kushina duduk di tempat Naruto tadi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Karena aku juga pernah menatap seseorang seperti itu dulu"

"Aaah maksudmu aku?" pancing Minato.

"Hhmm! sudah selesai makan kan? Sini! Aku bereskan!" Kushina kemudian berdiri mengambil mangkuk di depan Minato yang sebenarnya belum selesai menyantap sarapannya.

'Kkkk kau mudah sekali ditebak. Kau hanya tidak ingin anakmu diperlakukan seperti kau memperlakukanku dulu' batin Minato sambil tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

Naruto POV

Argh aku sangat kesal pada ibu. Ia terlalu berlebihan mencampuri urusanku. Aku menyukai Tenten tentu saja, bahkan mencintainya. Karena nona cepol dua adalah cinta pertamaku.

**Flashback**

Aku melirik orang di sampingku, ia tidak sadar sepertinya aku memperhatikannya terus dari kemarin saat pertama kali melihatnya masuk. Entah kenapa aku langsung terhipnotis, dia datang sendirian, mencari cari kursi yang tepat. Dia memakai sepertinya kaus oblong berwarna putih dibalut dengan jaket varsity berwarna merah maroon putih. Bawahannya ia pakai rok yang ku tahu sejenis dirndl skirt berwarna hitam di bawah lutut. Serta sneakers convers all star berwarna hitam. Tote bag yang melingkari lengan sebelah kanannya serta tangan kirinya yang memeluk beberapa buku tebal. Ditambah cepol duanya yang terlihat pas di wajahnya, menambah aura unik di dalam dirinya. Oh dia datang! Aku tidak yakin apa ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ah, saat dia mulai mendekat detak jantungku tidak dapat behenti berdetak. Sangat cepat, sampai-sampai aku harus menahannya dengan tanganku. Baru kali ini kurasakan. Dia duduk tepat di depanku. Di sampingku ada Temari.

"Hei kau kenapa Naruto?" tanyanya kebingungan saat aku memegang dada agak sedikit ke sebelah kiri.

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa. Dadaku hanya sedikit sakit" Jawabku hampir jujur.

"Oh. Baiklah" jawabnya cuek sambil memainkan ponselnya kembali.

Kelas berakhir tanpa hambatan. Aku melihatnya buru-buru keluar. Padahal ingin berkenalan. 'sayang sekali' batinku. Hei! walau aku belum pernah berpacaran, aku bukan orang yang malu atau tidak berani berkenalan. Berkenalan hampir selalu ku lakukan, tapi untuk melakukan lebih dari itu, aku belum pernah memikirkannya, sama sekali.

Hari ini aku duduk di sampingnya, kali ini tidak ingin melewatkan acara perkenalan diriku padanya. Kelas telah berakhir, aku ingin mengenalkan diri tapi gagal lagi. Ia terlanjur berdiri dan pergi. Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya menjauhiku. Seminggu sudah berlalu, dan aku masih saja gagal. Bukannya tidak berani, hanya saja timingnya kurang pas. Ia tidak datang dua hari, sisanya? Karena ia cepat sekali pergi.

Hari ini aku bertekad benar-benar harus memperkenalkan diri. Saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas, aku sudah melihatnya duduk di sana sendirian. Di pojok kiri dekat jendela. Aku menghampirinya yang sedang melihat keluar jendela.

"Hei boleh aku duduk di sini" Ijinku. Ia menoleh. Aku akui dia sangat cantik dengan cepolnya.

"Silahkan" katanya sedikit tersenyum. Jantung ku kembali berpacu. Aku duduk dan memberanikan diri berkenalan.

"Perkenalkan aku Naruto." Aku mengulurkan tangan, ia menyambut hangat tanganku "Tenten, hanya Tenten!" oh God! Dia tersenyum, sangat manis batinku. Setelah itu aku mulai sering duduk di sampingnya meninggalkan Temari yang terheran heran sejak kapan aku mendapatkan teman baru. Kami juga kadang mengobrol, hanya obrolan biasa. Begitu seterusnya.

"Hei Ten! Punya pulpen lebih tidak?" tanyaku padanya. Kami sedang mengikuti kelas. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan pulpennya yang lain dan memberikannya padaku.

"Terima kasih" ucapku

"Eemm" jawabnya singkat sambil ia teruskan mencatat.

"Ten pinjam pulpen", "Duh pulpenku macet nih", "Ada pulpen?", "Bisa pinjam pulpen tidak?" aku sadar telah menyusahkannya tiap saat. Aku sebenarnya sengaja melakukan ini, selain aku suka iseng, aku juga pencari perhatian. Terlebih kepadanya.

"Ini!"

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku. Aku kemudian membukanya. Tempat pulpen seperti punya wanita, di dalamnya banyak sekali berbagai jenis pulpen. Aku kemudian memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Jangan pinjam padaku lagi oke? Dan jangan hilangkan juga. Kalau sudah tidak butuh, kembalikan lagi padaku, kau mengerti?" tegas Tenten. Aku hanya mengangguk tidak menyangka ia menghentikan keisenganku dengan telak.

2 bulan telah berlalu. Aku sangat senang berada di dekat Tenten. Kadang aku dengan puas menatap wajahnya walau ia tidak sadar. Akhir-akhir ini Tenten terlihat sangat sumringah, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia sering sekali tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Tapi aku tetap menyukainya, terlihat lucu malah. Kelas berakhir, Tenten bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Tenten-chan!!" Aku menoleh ke arah suara ngebas. Pemilik suara itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tenten, Tenten balik melambai dengan ceria. Setelah selesai merapikan barangnya, Tenten menghampiri laki-laki tersebut. Kemudian sesuatu yang membuatku sakit mata melihatnya sekaligus sakit hati adalah, Tenten menggandeng tangan laki-laki itu. Ia tidak mirip Tenten, dan wajahnya juga seumuran. Aku menduga bahwa orang itu pastilah kekasihnya. Aku menangis dalam hati sejadi-jadinya. Aku sangat murung. Berbeda sekali saat pertama kali aku melihat Tenten. Temari kemudian datang menghampiriku.

"Eh kau sudah tahu belum?" Tanya Temari yang langsung duduk di sampingku. Aku tidak tertarik bertanya.

"Katanya Tenten sama Sasori senpai pacaran loooh. Kau tidak sakit hati?" Aku kaget, Temari bisa tahu perasaanku. Tapi aku malas menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku kemudian pergi diikuti Temari yang masih penasaran akan jawabanku.

Setelah itu aku putuskan untuk tetap menyukainya, walaupun hanya dalam diam. Melihatnya saja aku sudah senang. Yah nikmati sajalah perasaan ini yang entah sampai kapan berhenti.

**To be continue..**

**Sepertinya Naruto bucin ya? Wkwk**

**Sudah tahu kan perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya? Hehe mudah ditebak sih ceritanya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai teman-teman makasih ya buat review dari kalian. Juga buat guest yang udah review makasih banget. Enjoy terus ya bacanya. Sekarang aku lagi ngebut buat cerita ini, takutnya kalo nanti-nanti sibuk. Semoga bisa selesai bulan ini tapi aku gak yakin juga sih wkwk Aku gak pengen mengantungkan kisah cinta Naruto dan Tenten jadi cus cus cus harus sampai selesai pokoknya!**

Setiap manusia pasti butuh cinta. Cinta kepada orangtua maupun pasangannya. Siapa sih manusia di dunia ini yang tidak butuh cinta? Hanya orang gila kan? Tetapi, wanita yang satu ini tidak gila. Ia hanya gila pada pekerjaannya dan menomor sekiankan masalah cinta. Baginya cinta hanya sebuah rasa yang tidak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, yang hanya merugikan dirinya. Ia adalah Tenten tanpa marga dan dia tidak butuh CINTA.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruTen**

**Author : Nona Romes**

**Genre : Romance dan Sedikit Humor**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Crack Pairing, Alur Maju Mundur, Newbie**

Chapter 7

1 tahun 6 bulan sudah kami lalui di kelas ini. Berarti satu semester lagi sampai akhirnya kami lulus dan berakhir pula kisah cintaku yang diam-diam ini. Saat ini Tenten masih berada di sampingku, memperhatikan dosen yang entah menjelaskan apa, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Aku hanya tertarik memperhatikan Tenten yang sangat fokus. Temanku Temari kadang menyenggolku kala dia duduk di samping kami, aku cuek toh dia tahu aku sangat menyukai Tenten. Sakura saja tidak kuberitahu kalau aku menyukai seseorang. Hanya Temari dan Sasuke yang tahu karena mereka selalu bersama ku di kampus.

"Gak berencana minta nomor hapenya?" Tanya Temari saat kelas sudah berakhir. Tenten? Pergi bersama kekasihnya seperti biasa.

"Haruskah???" Aku alihkan pandangan ke luar jendela dan menjawabnya malas.

"Kau gimana sih? Kalau cinta ya harus diperjuanginlah!" kata Temari padaku. Dia memang benar aku harus memperjuangkannya, tapi aku masih tidak yakin apa bisa bersaing dengan senpai yang sudah jelas adalah kekasihnya. Aku bukannya tidak pede. Aku hanya tidak ingin memaksakan diri, aku tidak ingin membuat dia canggung melihatku dan akhirnya membuat kami saling menjauh. Tentu saja aku tidak mau merasakan sisa semester tanpa Tenten.

"Sudahlah. Kalau jodoh pasti bertemu kok" jawabku santai. Sambil melengos pergi diikuti dengan Temari. Setelahnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana, apakah aku dan Tenten bisa bertemu lagi atau berakhir saat kami lulus. Aku hanya menjalani apa yang ada sekarang dan tidak ingin repot-repot merencanakan masa depan terlebih dengan yang namanya cinta. Sudah cukup ku rasakan, cinta pertamaku Tenten.

Hari kelulusanku tiba, 2 bulan lalu saat mata kuliah kami berakhir, aku terakhir kali melihatnya. Ia hanya mengatakan selamat padaku tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Aku hampir menangis melihatnya pergi sendiri kali ini, tanpa dijemput oleh pacarnya. Aku tidak ingin melewati kesempatan terakhir bersamanya, jadi aku buru-buru mengejarnya yang sudah keluar pintu kelas. Saat aku keluar, aku melihat ia ditarik-tarik Sasori senpai. Dari wajahnya aku tahu dia tidak ingin dipaksa apalagi ikut dengan senpai. Aku menatap tajam, yang kurasakan aku sangat marah melihat Tenten ditarik tarik paksa. Dengan berani aku berjalan mengahampiri mereka, tapi keburu ditahan oleh seseorang yang sangat kuat mencengkram bahuku. Aku menoleh, ku lihat Sasuke menatapku tajam. Di sampingnya ada Temari.

"Jangan ikut campur" kata Sasuke dingin. Aku ingin mengabaikan tapi dia menarikku menjauhi Tenten.

"Lepaskan dobe!" teriakku pada Sasuke. Temari masih mengekori kami dengan cemas. Sasuke menghempaskan ku ke depan di dalam ruang kelas.

"Jangan ikut dalam urusan mereka" kata Sasuke berusaha menghentikanku.

"Aku tidak peduli!" jawabku ingin kabur. Tapi Sasuke menghadangku.

"Egois sekali kau ini! Apa kau tidak kasian pada gadis itu? Kalau kau datang, malah membuat dia makin malu, dan kau mau hubungan kalian jadi canggung selamanya hah?" Jelas Sasuke. Aku masih emosi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan sampai kalian berdua yang bertengkar" Kata Temari menengahi.

"Dia ini bodoh! Harus dikasari baru bisa mengerti. Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa tidak dari dulu kau bilang?" Sasuke agak berteriak padaku. Aku langsung menyesal. Aku belum siap batinku.

"Aaaarggghh!!!" Teriak ku frustasi.

"Tenang Sasuke! Naruto sudahlah. Seperti yang kau bilang kalau jodoh, kalian pasti bertemu. Tenang saja dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya. Semangatlah!" ucap Temari menyemangati.

Hari ini saat kelulusan dan hari wisuda angkatan XXI, aku tahu dia seangkatanku tapi aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Yang seharusnya jadi hari bahagiaku, aku malah terlihat murung. Padahal ibu dan ayahku datang, Sakura sahabatku juga. Semua berbahagia untukku. Kemudian aku putuskan melupakan sebentar cerita cinta dalam diamku tapi tidak akan pernah lupa selamanya. Dia, dimanapun berada aku akan menemukannya.

"Tulips Apartemen nomor 201? Baiklah terima kasih, akan aku transfer uangnya"

"Moshi-moshi? Bisa kau carikan aku apartemen di daerah xxxx yang namanya Tulips apartemen? Aku ingin di nomor 200 atau 202. ….. Baiklah! Mohon bantuannya. Terima kasih"

Hehee~ apa aku terlihat sedikit seperti psikopat atau penguntit? Kau benar, tapi aku bukan kedua-duanya. Aku menyewa seorang detektif swasta untuk menemukan dimana Tenten tinggal. Maafkan aku karena melakukan ini, aku hanya penasaran. Aku tahu setelah dia lulus, ternyata ia pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk melanjutkan studinya dan ku dengar ia sudah putus dari Sasori senpai. Yes batinku! Saat ia di Korea Selatan aku tidak tahu aktivitasnya. Jadi aku menunggu sampai ia lulus dan kembali ke Jepang. Aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali.

Setelah itu aku mendengar dari Temari bahwa dia sudah kembali dan bekerja di perusahaan kecil. Aku kemudian menyewa detektif swasta, menyuruhnya mencari tempat tinggal Tenten. Setelah aku tahu, aku kemudian minta temanku yang lain mencarikan apartemen tempat tinggal Tenten dan kusuruh ia menyewa kamar 200 atau 202 yang kosong. Yang jelas harus bersebelahan dengan Tenten. Dan aku berhasil.

Aku bersiap pindah tepat saat Sakura pergi ke London tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahuku. Aku sudah pamit pada ayah dan ibu. Ibu sempat tidak setuju karena kami jadi jarang bertemu. Tapi aku yakinkan dia, aku akan mengunjunginya sesering yang aku bisa. Ibu setuju.

Aku telah sampai di depan pintu 202, nomor apartemenku. Aku melirik pintu di sampingku yang kebetulan berdekatan. Kemudian aku tersenyum, membuka kode apatemenku dan masuk ke dalam. Keesokan harinya, aku bermaksud keluar mencari udara segar. Tidak menyangka setelah 3 tahun tak bertemu, aku akhirnya melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu aku idam-idamkan selama ini, yang membuatku bisa berada di sini. Setelah aku keluar dari apartemenku, ia berada di depan pintunya sepertinya ingin masuk ke dalam. Harapanku akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Ia melihat ku terkejut. Rambutnya masih terlihat sama, dicepol dua. 'Cantik!' Batinku.

"Naruto???" kagetnya. "Kau tinggal di sini? Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya.

"Ah Tenten, aku baru saja pindah kemarin" Jawabku.

"Benarkah? Wow kebetulan sekali. Ini rumahku" Katanya menunjuk pintu di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bertanya" Kataku usil. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Lama tak kelihatan, kau tambah tinggi ternyata!" berarti dia memperhatikanku. Memang benar, aku bertambah tinggi 2 cm. Kini tinggiku 177 cm.

"Dan tampan, benarkan?" kataku pede.

"Wah kau tidak berubah. Masih tetap pede dan menyebalkan!" kami berdua kemudian mengobrol sebentar. Begitu seterusnya. Hari-hari kami lalui dengan mengobrol atau bertengkar, karena aku sangat suka menjahilinya. Aku senang. Sangat-sangat senang! Tapi lagi-lagi aku harus menemukan kenyataan pahit. 1 tahun berlalu aku masih merasa baik-baik saja saat itu. Tapi setelah Tenten mulai bekerja di NoteTV, aku mendengar rumor aneh. Aku sangat senang tentu saja karena Tenten bekerja pada bidang yang sama denganku, walau berbeda tempat kerja. Tapi lagi-lagi yang membuatku hampir menangis adalah, Tenten dirumorkan berkencan dengan salah satu bos di departemen produksi di kantornya. Lebih parahnya lagi, rumor itu mengatakan Tenten bisa masuk, bukan karena prestasinya, tapi karena bosnya yang membantu agar dia bisa bekerja di stasiun TV itu. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya, karena selama aku mengenalnya dan satu mata kuliah, dia sangat terkenal cerdas.

Makin hari aku makin merasa tidak nyaman dengan rumor yang beredar. Aku merasa marah sekaligus kesal karena selalu seperti ini, saat kami bertemu dia selalu dimiliki oleh oranglain. Selalu oranglain yang mencuri start, apakah Tenten memang bukan jodohku? Apa aku harus menyerah saja? Setelah itu aku putuskan untuk tidak mendekati Tenten seperti biasa. Saat bertemu aku menyapa seadanya. Tidak ada obrolan yang terlalu sering.

Sampai pada saat aku tanpa sengaja melihat dari kejauhan, Tenten sedang kesal pada mobilnya yang berada di pinggir jalan. Aku iseng menghampiri, siapa tahu dia sedang kesulitan. Bukan maksudku modus, hanya saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia seperti itu. Anggap saja sekedar teman yang hanya ingin membantu. Aku hentikan mobil di belakang mobilnya, ia melihatku keluar.

"Oh, kau Naruto?"

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Mobilku tiba-tiba mogok. Tidak pernah dia secerewet ini" aku melihat raut wajahnya kesal memandangi mobil mira e:s nya yang tak bernyawa. Ya memang tidak.

"Aku akan menghubungi mobil derek. Kau tunggulah sebentar" Aku dengan sigap langsung menghubungi layanan mobil Derek yang nomornya memang selalu standby dalam hapeku. Selang beberapa lama mereka datang. Aku kemudian meminta mereka menuju bengkel kenalanku. Kami mengikuti mereka dengan Tenten yang berada di dalam mobilku. Lalu aku berbicara dengan pihak bengkel, karena Tenten tidak mengerti dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Ia hanya mendengarkan. Setelah itu aku menawarinya tumpangan pulang.

"Terima kasih Naruto jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku masih luntang-lantung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" katanya.

"Ah tidak masalah. Aku senang membantu. Kau masuklah." Kataku pada Tenten. Ia mengangguk. Kami berdua bersamaan masuk ke dalam apartemen masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa hari insiden itu terjadi, aku mendengar bahwa rumor yang selama ini aku salah pahami, ternyata tidak benar. Tenten tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Direktur Kreatifnya, Rock Lee ataupun menerima perlakuan khusus. Ia bekerja di sana memang benar-benar atas usaha sendiri. Aku menyesal seperti orang bodoh, karena tidak bertanya sendiri pada Tenten. Aku tidak berani bertanya, takut merasa canggung. Aku putuskan untuk benar-benar serius kali ini, mendekatinya tanpa perasaan diam-diam lagi, aku serius menunjukkannya dengan caraku sendiri pastinya. Aku tidak mau melepaskan Tenten lagi. Tidak akan!

Pertama-tama aku menantangnya. Aku tahu ia sangat suka sekali tantangan. Aku menantangnya membuat variety show atas ide serta konsep yang masing-masing kami buat, kebetulan TV kami dan stasiun TVnya bersaing ketat dan kami sama-sama berencana membuat variety show baru. Kesempatan yang hebat pikirku. Aku sekaligus memintanya bertaruh, aku memang menyebalkan dari dulu ku akui, jadi aku bilang padanya untuk meminta apa saja yang dia inginkan dariku, termasuk menjauhinya akan aku lakukan, jika aku yang kalah. Begitu juga sebaliknya, kalau dia yang kalah aku bisa meminta apapun yang sudah ku pikirkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku memintanya bertaruh. Aku sih pede saja akan menang darinya, bukannya aku sombong. Aku hanya terlalu yakin pada diriku sendiri. Karena ini kesempatan emas bagiku untuk mendapatkan dia.

Flashback End

"Narutoooooo!! Baka, ibu dan ayah mau pulang. Keluarlah" kejut ibu mengagetkan ku yang sedang mengingat momen-momen lama bersama Tenten. Aku kemudian bangkit berdiri menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ibu sudah memasukkan makanan-makanan ke kulkasmu. Kau jangan lupa menghangatkannya nanti ya dan maafkan ibu memperlakukanmu seperti itu tadi." Sesal ibu padaku.

"Aku juga minta maaf bu sudah bersikap kekanankan" aku kemudian memeluknya. Ayah hanya melihat kami berdua sambil tersenyum. Memang begitulah kami berdua. Bertengkar sebentar, setelah itu langsung baikan. Kadang aku menyogoknya dengan uang agar dia berhenti memarahiku. Tentu saja dia senang. Tapi setelah itu aku disiksa lagi. Aku lalu melepaskan pelukan.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang ya?" Kata ibu padaku.

"Baiklah, hati-hati kalau begitu" balasku. Aku juga memeluk ayah setelah itu. Ayah berbisik padaku.

"Sampaikan salam ayah pada pujaan hatimu kkk" aku tersenyum. Tadi saat aku memperkenalkan Tenten pada mereka aku iseng berbisik mengatakan pada ayah bahwa Tenten adalah pujaan hatiku. Tentu saja tanpa diketahui ibu maupun Tenten aku berkata seperti itu.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi" ajak Kushina menghentikan acara berpelukan kami. Aku kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah ayah, sampai jumpa" mereka berdua kemudian pulang. Aku mengantarkan sampai bawah, sampai mereka hilang dari pandanganku. Setelah itu aku kembali menuju ke atas, apartemenku. Tidak ada lift di sini. Hanya ada tangga. Saat aku naik, aku lihat Tenten kesulitan membawa dua buah kantong plastik berisi sampah sepertinya. Aku lihat tangannya baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku menghampiriya, mengambil kedua plastik tersebut tiba-tiba yang sukses membuatnya terkejut. Sekarang jam 9 pagi. Aku terlambat bekerja. Tidak apa-apalah lagipula aku sudah sering terlambat.

"Ih apa-apaan sih kau ini? Sudah aku bisa sendiri" katanya. Tanpa menjawab aku langsung turun saja ke bawah mengantar kedua plastik ini. Ia otomatis mengikuti tanpa protes lagi. Aku kemudian bertanya padanya.

"Belum pergi bekerja?"

"Emm aku tidak masuk hari ini" Jawabnya singkat.

"Syukurlah!" jawabku. Kemudian ada aura-aura yang tidak enak. Aku otomatis menoleh padanya yang berada di belakang ku. Ia menatap tajam, lagi.

"Kenapa?" ku Tanya sok polos.

"Kau senang ya? Akhirnya aku tidak maksimal mempersiapkan variety baruku. Kau senang ya ada tanda-tanda menang??"

"Aku lebih senang kau memulihkan semangat dan tubuhmu itu. Agar nanti siap menerima permintaanku?"

"Apa?? K-kau apaan sih? Me-memang permintaanmu apa kalau kau menang? Pokoknya jangan bawa-bawa tubuh ya! Aku tidak mauuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Dan aku akan menang!!!" teriaknya yang sukses membuat orang lewat terkejut. Aku hanya tertawa. Kami sudah sampai di depan apartemen sekarang yang memang tersedia tempat pembuangannya di dalam tong. Aku kemudian memilah milah, yang ternyata sudah dia bungkus rapi dan tulis, sampah apa saja yang perlu dibuang di sini. Aku memasukkan sampah-sampah tadi ke dalam tong sesuai yang tertulis di sana tanpa kesulitan. Dia menatapku entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Aku selesai. Setelah itu kami berdua naik kembali ke atas. Tanpa pembicaraan, tanpa pertengkaran. Sesuatu yang jarang menurutku. Aku meliriknya, kemudian ia balik melirik.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada" Jawab ku singkat. Ia kembali menatap ke depan. Aku tidak percaya bisa setenang ini bersamanya. Mungkin dia lelah bertengkar denganku. Memulai pembicaraan saja tidak, biasanya dia selalu mencerca ku saat aku memulai menjahilinya siih. Tapi, kali ini aku enggan. Aku sangat senang kadang seperti ini, kadang seperti yang biasa kami lakukan, bertengkar. Yang penting bersamanya, apapun yang kami lakukan aku selalu senang.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya saat kami tiba di depan pintu apartemen masing-masing. Dia kemudian ingin masuk tapi ku hentikan.

"Ten!"

"Ya?" Jawabnya sambil menatapku, aku juga menatapnya. Aku sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang kutahan-tahan terus tiap bersamanya, tapi lidah ini selalu kelu tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Belum saatnya mungkin. Aku kemudian mengatakan yang lain.

"Kalau butuh bantuanku bilang saja"

"Baiklah" jawabnya singkat.

Normal POV

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Ini adalah jam makan siang. Naruto ingin sekali menyantap ramen. Ia ketagihan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya memesan udon dan tempura. Sambil menunggu makanan datang, mereka berdua kemudian berbincang yang tidak terlalu penting-penting amat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Temari datang bersama Karin. Mereka kemudian duduk bersebelahan, berhadapan dengan kedua lelaki tampan ini.

"Eh kita seperti kencan buta yah?" ucap Karin.

"Heeheee…" Temari hanya tertawa palsu. Naruto melirik Temari sambil bergumam gumam 'kenapa kau bawa dia juga?'

'maaf maaf! Dia sendiri yang mau ikut' ucap Temari tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Naruto kemudian melirik Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya tidak ada respon masih sibuk mengutak atik handphonenya. Karin masih sibuk melihat-lihat menu.

"Kau mau pesan apa Temari?" Tanya Karin.

"Aaah?? Ini saja okonomiyaki." Jawab Temari.

"Kalau begitu, aku salad saja" ucap Karin

"Tumben! Kau yakin tidak kelaparan makan salad saja? Tadi katanya laparrr sekali" ucap Temari.

"Oh, aku lagi program diet" Jawab Karin. Naruto dan Temari saling tatap. Sasuke? Cuek.

"Oya Sasuke-kun kau sudah pesan?" Tanya Karin sok lembut.

"Sudah" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sepertinya Karin menyukai Sasuke. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun makanan kesukaanmu apa?" belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, dua orang manusia berbeda gender masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Narutoooooo~" Yang dipanggil auto menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Hinata berlari menuju Naruto meninggalkan Kiba sendirian. Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah bucin temannya. Hinata kemudian mengambil kursi di meja lain kemudian dia taruh dekat Naruto.

"Kiba kau ambil kursi di sana dan duduk di situ ya!" Tunjuk Hinata ke arah depannya antara Sasuke dan Karin. Kiba mengikuti perintah. Temari dan Karin kebingungan. Sasuke cuek. Hinata mulai meracau.

"Narutooo~ terima kasih sudah mau menolong Tenten ya. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin dia? Ah aku tidak sanggup! Penjahat itu benar-benar membuatku marah!!!"

"Sstt pelankan suaramu Hinata" sergah Kiba! Naruto hanya tertawa-tawa saja.

"Iya, siapa sih gadis ini datang-datang main ribut saja?" Temari ikut menimpali.

"Diam kau Kiba!! Dan kau, ah terserahlah! Eh, Naruto jangan ketawa-ketawa aja deeh~ Jawab dong rasa terima kasihku" pinta Hinata.

"Haha iya iya. Aku senang membantu" jawab Naruto

"Gitu dong~" ucap Hinata dengan nada manja.

"Memangnya Tenten kenapa?" Tanya Temari.

"Kalau ku bilang memangnya kau kenal siapa itu Tenten?" Tanya Hinata jutek.

"Tentu saja aku kenal Tenten, aku kan satu mata kuliah dulu bareng Naruto dan dia" terang Temari.

"Benarkah? Aah.. aku tidak tahu." Kata Hinata.

"Memangnya kau belum dengar ya Temari, aksi heroik Naruto yang menyelamatkan Tenten?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke buka suara, kemudian melanjutkan. "Eh! kau jelaskan padanya!" tunjuk Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata cengo' kemudian menjelaskan pada Temari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tentang penjahat yang ingin mencuri, sampai Tenten yang hampir dilecehkan, sampai Naruto datang menyelamatkannya dan lain-lain. Yang lain hanya mendengarkan, termasuk Karin. 'yah pasti tersebar deh di kantor!' batin Naruto sambil melirik Karin si biang gosip.

"Waaah Naruto hebat juga. Bisa nih aku jadikan pacar yang bisa melindungiku 24 jam!" Kata Temari pede entah mengolok Naruto atau apa.

"E-Eeeh tidak bisa! Naruto hanya milikku!" Timpal Hinata cepat kemudian memegang lengannya. Naruto hanya tertawa. Kemudian pesanan mereka berempat datang.

"Hoi pesanan datang tuh. Kalian tidak pesan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan Kiba.

"Eh Kiba Baka, pesan dong seperti biasa!" perintah Hinata. Kiba hanya menurut.

"Oke. Tolong zenzai dan steak dendengnya"

"Sampai ketemu lagi Narutooooo~" teriak Hinata sambil ia lambai-lambaikan tangannya. Orang di sampingnya 100% heran. Tidak menyangka kalau dengan Naruto, Hinata jadi jinak. Ia pandangi terus Hinata dengan tatapan aneh. Hinata masih mendongak-dongakkan kepalanya melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah melaju duluan, diikuti Temari dan Karin di belakang. Karena mereka sepertinya jalan masing-masing tadi.

"Apa lihat-lihat???" tanyanya kasar pada Kiba.

"Kenapa kalau sama Naruto kau baik sekali? Sama kami kau selalu marah-marah!" Tanya Kiba pada Hinata sambil mereka berdua berjalan kaki kembali ke mobil, karena mobil mereka agak jauh dari restoran.

"Karena Naruto tampan dan baik hati heheee~" jawab Hinata.

"Kau suka dia ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Hinata tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak lihat kamera ku ya, yang ku pasang di atas lemari? Itu merekam 24 jam tahu! Bohong kalau kau tak lihat, jelas-jelas kau ada di sana saatku buka. Waktu hidup lampu kau lihat kan ekspresi Naruto terekam sangat jelas, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Tenten. Aku tebak dia pasti menyukai Tenten. Terus kok bisa dia ada di sana? Apa Tenten hubungi dia? Kalau benar pasti mereka berdua berhubungan, kalau tidak. Kenapa dia tidak menghubungimu atau menghubungiku. Apa mereka berdua pacaran ya?" terka Kiba

"Cerewett!!!" timpuk Hinata menggunakan dompetnya tepat di belakang kepala Kiba.

"Aaaww Itaaaii!" Sambil Kiba usap-usapkan tangannya ke kepala. "Kok aku dipukul siiiih?"

"Jangan campuri urusan orang!!" omel Hinata.

"Aku kasihan padamu Hinata! Kalau benar mereka berdua pacaran, terus kau gimana?? Masa' gara-gara cowok persahabatanmu bakal hancur dengan Tenten!"

"Apaan sih kau Kiba? Jangan sok mengkhawatirkanku deeeeh.. Ih jangan-jangan kau suka lagi padaku!" Tebak Hinata. Lalu melanjutkan "Tidak, tidak aku tidak bisa! Aku sudah punya tambatan hati" tegasnya pede!

"Maaf yah aku sudah punya" Jawab Kiba terlalu santai. Hinata ingin menimpuknya, tapi ia keburu lari. Ia malu jika harus mengejar ngejarnya, jadi dia biarkan saja Kiba kabur duluan ke mobil.

"Bakaa Kibaa Bakaaa!!!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Persahabatanku dengan Tenten tidak akan hancur, bodoh!" Gumamnya setengah tersenyum.

**To be Continue..**


End file.
